


Family Business

by Pamsam101



Category: Glass Sword - Victoria Aveyard, King's Cage - Victoria Aveyard, Red Queen - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, References to Depression, Romance, Teen Romance, Victoria aveyard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamsam101/pseuds/Pamsam101
Summary: A modern Red Queen AU, following a nerdy teenage schizophrenic, an abusive mother, and a crippled family altogether. I guess you could say the things that go on here is Family business.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this Au on my Wattpad account Pamsam101, Parts may or may not sometimes be released faster on there considering Wattpad is more assessable to me, since they have an app, and I actually know how to use it correctly AOW's great but I'm still hopeless on how the tags work

Ugh again? Another wind weaver, personally I wasn't a fan of that house. Sure they were powerful but they're stats pointed to weakness in battle, their special attack and defense were basically nonexistent. Sure they could put up a good fight, but adding a little smog to the air should have them running for the hills.

Why else do you think I choose burner? The stats were amazing the defense and the attack were at their heights. Well if you trained and educated yourself (Which I did) they were at their heights.

I leaned down gracefully, balance is something perfected long ago, keeping my eyes on the concealed enemy, most people didn't travel alone at night but I was well on my way to ranking grandmaster, and Thomas had a band thing tonight, that he couldn't possibly miss. I didn't want to reach this historical achievement without an audience but, it was Tuesday and experience was doubled on Tuesdays!

I smiled as a small fizzle of heat bloomed from my fingertips setting the grass ablaze. I could already smell the smoke before I saw it. The Wind Weaver had no idea who he was dealing with I was Maven Calore the greatest burner to ever live and today was the day I joined the elites and reached level 95 maxing my experience and claiming the title others would envy for years.

Four seconds had passed roughly nine to go before the smoke would begin affecting the Wind Weaver abilities and I'd go in for the kill, actually, no If I powered up my ember to exterminate him I'd get triple the XP. I'd make sure to message him thanking him for the easy experience points, he'd probably be demoted, the more I'd get the more he loses. Thomas was gonna be so jealous, I thought with a smirk.

A faint knock rang throughout the forever dead silent house. The Room chilled.

"Maven, We have visitors get your ass down here!" Mother's voice rang, cold as ice

Shit, not now, why now?This was the worst time possible time. I was so close.

"You better be down here before I open the door, You know who it is, and your hair better be combed."

"In, ah s-second-"I stammered The grass began smoking, 57 more seconds before his wind weaving was rendered useless, 39 more till my ember finished powering up. I'm sure dad could wait.

"No I gave you orders, and you will follow them" She barked, slamming my door open. There she stood in all her glory. Porcelain pale skin to match my own, covered in a deep blue strapless dress to frame her flawless hourglass figure topped with Fine Blond hair braided into an intricate bun, that must've taken hours, with piercing blue eyes. "HOW DARE YOU?"

She probably wasn't too pleased to see her 17-year-old son still in his briefs crumpled over his computer with his school clothes littered everywhere. "I-I can explain-"

I half expected her face to turn red from anger to match her expression like normal people, but mother, wasn't normal, she doesn't get embarrassed or mad just... clever. She was smart like that always getting what she wanted. She simply held out her hand, irritation radiating from her ice cold eyes.

"Please" I huffed "Just nineteen more seconds" Last time she took my keyboard I didn't get it back until four months later which was Christmas.

"Make yourself presentable." She said marching over to rip the keyboard from my desktop in the process, knocking over my limited edition 1989 model of mega man, Thomas had savaged the world for my 16th birthday gift. "You disgust me," was all she said with the slam of the door

Another knock rang through the house followed by mothers hurried footsteps.

I didn't care though, the world didn't matter as I knelt down to pick up the beautifully sculpted figure. Tears filled my eyes as I crumpled in on myself. It had dented. I sat there staring at the thing. It had taken Thomas 2 years to find the damn thing and cost 745.78$ plus shipping from Japan.

I heard another "Maven" Mother's voice again, but more playful, like she hadn't just disrespected my whole being. She'd yanked my keyboard so hard the jack had imploded.

"Mavey?" Cal's voice., No, not now. I was expected Father and his wife, but Cal was too much. I Can't not now. Cal's outburst was followed by footsteps. He was coming.

Crying won't help Mave, so don't start.

No, I refuse to do this right now, Go Away. I commanded I would not entertain these voices anymore. I refuse to.Schizophrenia. That's what she called it. A wild combination of imagination and hallucination drilled into my head. I could control it, I would control it. At least in the presence of Cal.

I slowly pulled myself together, finally convincing myself to pull on some pants and tuck in my shirt. I worked quickly and quietly, Mother was going to be ballistic after dinner. My hair was a tousled mess but more often than not so was Cal's so that shouldn't be too big of an embarrassment during dinner. Now time for the hard part, shoes or no shoes? We were staying home so was there really a point in wearing shoes or formal clothing?

But this was father we were talking about, sometimes I wouldn't eat dinner at all, so it obviously wasn't as sacred to her as it was to father. She was rarely home after all.

My eyes rose to find Cal standing at the door, barefoot as a child, so that answered my question. He looked nice. Why was I not surprised he was wearing simple jeans and a sweater vest that hugged his sculpted muscular form.

Cal looked like my father with his strong angular jaw and rustic amber eyes. We'd both gotten our black fine curls from my father. I could probably achieve the light caramel tan that highlighted his cheekbones if I actually went outside or just took off my hoodie. But my hoodie was my shell, my home, and protection.

He smiled down at me, dazzling as always. He had the same smile girls would stand in line for miles to see, I'd probably stand in line too if he wasn't my brother, Thomas definitely would with me, it's all he ever talked about. 

I smiled right back lifting myself off my newly made bed.

"Mavey" He breathed as If he couldn't believe we were actually seeing each other face to face in real life. He'd spent the last six months studying abroad in Tiraxes, some ridiculously preppy school he attempted to talk me into every time we made eye contact. In fact, I was slightly surprised he hasn't started going on about it. "Long time no see," He said with a bigger smile flashing teeth. I wonder if he was doing that on purpose or if he knew he was doing it at all, did some people have to try to be more heartbreaking beautiful?

"Good to see you too," I wasn't exactly sure if It was good to see him, Him being back in Norta meant much more distractions. Tiraxes has a different school year schedule then Norta does like any other state, so I was still in school while he'd been dismissed for summer. Cal wasn't one to respect that, what if he picked me up for early dismissal during Advanced Math and I missed Physics? I swear if he interfered with my perfect record I would eat him. "I bet you've got so many new stories to tell,"

"Not as many as you've got, man I miss high school," He said a dreamy look crossing his face, it seemed like just two weeks ago when we were sitting at his graduation then sending him off three states down for college.

"Why would you ever-"

" Amaranthus University (AU)is filled with people that are there on scholarships, so their ridiculously academically focused and you know I never really fit in with that crowd, you'd probably like it there, they've got an excellent science community and an astounding engineering community, which is pretty fun..." He said cutting himself off, "But it's still pretty lonely..."

"Oh" I didn't know what to say, Cal and I were never ones to talk about our feelings, we were half-brothers after all. We didn't even live together, sure when he was in high school we saw each other more, but he was a band kid and I an orchestra. He graduated as Section Leader of the Bassoon's, while I'd still been working my way up to concert master.

He looked like he wanted to say more, or maybe he wanted me to say more, maybe I wanted to say more. Maybe I should've? I would've opened my mouth to say more. "Oh" didn't seem to cover it but was gladly interrupted by another shrill of Mother's fake laughter, bringing us back to the present.

"Hope, they haven't started dinner without us," I said taking a step towards Cal and the door, he hadn't moved an inch. Standing perfectly still, something about my Mother made him uncomfortable, no unsteady, on high alert all the time, even as children at our birthday parties.

"Doesn't seem like something Mom would do, She loves family time." He said with a smirk, waiting for me to join him in the hall where we would venture down the stairs.

Cal may have been a bit taller than me but I didn't have to strain to catch up. I spent my whole life chasing after him and somehow didn't get completely left behind.

It didn't take long for us to find the stairs, our house was big but not as big as Mother wanted it. There they stood at the door of the just newly cleaned foyer. Father looked nice today, with his freshly trimmed beard and eyebrows. Cal and him must've planned this, matching sweater vest with a slightly different color scheme. He held something in hands, wrapped up nice and neat in a startling shade of red wrapping paper, a present, It wasn't too big but nicely sized.

Standing by his side stood his wife in a monotone shade of gray was Coriane Calore. Cal didn't take after her in body type but she did give him his soft innocent smile that was impossible to win an argument against. Everything about her seemed soft from her almost grey-blue eyes to her faint curves. Cal looked so delighted to see her his face lighting up in any way possible "Mom made Haggis!" He said with a smile.

I gave him a silent smile as we approached, noting the tin foil tray Coriane held with pride, she smiled at her boy. Her pride and joy."Cal helped," She said with a smile, beaming at her son. I've only heard rumors but apparently, she suffered many miscarriages before having Cal, no wonder she loved him so much or maybe that's just the way all parents should feel about their children. Everyone I met had different experiences.

Mother surveyed my appearance before Father closed me in for a hug, He was working on his weight trying to live a healthier life while trying to recover from his darker times. I knew he sometimes went back to them, they all did. Mother kept track of the rehab appointments he made along with Coriane's and Cal's therapist appointments. Even with him in Tiraxus he couldn't escape her prying eyes.

"How's life been treating you, Son? Your mother tells me your academic career is going great." He says finally releasing me.

"Not to mention he's nearly worked his way up to Concert Master" Mother pipes in proudly before I can open my mouth and speak for myself.

"Nearly" I coughed shyly, I loved playing, violin. But it was taking up one of my elective slots and there were other things I'd rather do like Desktop Publishing and maybe Psychology. Maybe after I achieved that she'd let my quit, besides Orchestra was something I could do outside of school.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you graduated early, with a full scholarship considering your grades." He said clapping me on the shoulder. Scholarship? it's not like we needed one Father is loaded. I'm guessing he only wanted it for bragging fuel considering Cal wasn't the best in the academic department.

"Who knows maybe you'll be in one of Junior's Class one day" He said playfully rolling his eyes at Cal. Tiberius had never been a fan of being called junior and neither had his mother so they substituted his name with Cal, but Father did let the name slip every now and again. Especially in front of Mother.

"Maybe," I said with a shrug, little did he know I had no aspirations of going anywhere near AU. Thomas and I had been talking about a college in Prairie, for years, they had an excellent Engineering And Psychology program for me, with an amazing band program for Thomas. Not to mention they only accepted people on scholarships, so no rich idiots anywhere in sight, not to mention that meant that Thomas' family could afford it, we finally found a way to stay together through college, Mom would approve of me getting into an elite college, whether I was following Thomas or not.

"Is dinner set, I don't want the haggis to grow cold," Coriane chirped from in front of me, pulling me back to the present. Oh yeah, dinner. I almost forgot

"Of course, I've prepared Stollen for desert," Mother says proudly rolling her eyes sizing up Coriane like a predator on prey. While Mom's opinion of Coriane was obvious, while mine were mixed. Our families intertwined history was complex and so long not even I fully understood it. All I knew was Mom caught a newly made father without his newly made wife in the worst possible time...

But that's a story for another time, now it was time for dinner I thought following the four people that impacted my life in more ways than one, into to the dining room.  



	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I apologize for the grammar mistakes they're the bane of my existence.

Haggis, not my favorite meal, then again I wasn't a fan of eating in the first place. But I had to hand it to Coriane and Cal they were delicious. Who would've known that seasoned sheep pluck somehow converted to pudding could taste like this?

"So Maven, any plans this summer?" Coriane asked casually with a rather genuine smile from her seat diagonal from me.

Mother shot me a pointed grin from next to me, I'm surprised she hasn't pinched me yet.

Well there was new DLC coming out for Ludi on June 19th, and marching band seemed like fun, but did I really want to get in involved in something Cal had left such a long shadow for? But at the very same time, Thomas really wanted me to get into it... "Considering Marching Band, may I ask why your asking?" I could almost feel the heat radiating off Mom's foot as it hovered over mine, a silent nervewracking warning.

Coriane opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by a frustrated Cal "After all these years you're now interested in marching band? I've been trying to talk you into it for years."

A voice not belonging to anyone at the table whispered, Smooth move, I clamped my mouth down to stop myself from gasping. Alexandret was back

Leave. I gave a silent command. I promised myself I wouldn't entertain these-these figments of imagination.

Your very existence entertains us if you truly wanted to win I guess the only escape would be death, And he came along with Sonya, great.

They were a distraction I'd long learned to ignore, They're just figments of imagination, they don't matter, they aren't anyone. I told myself flashing back to reality it wasn't one of my serious attacks anyway I could do this. "I never really saw the appeal till now, A friend of mine recommended it but I'm still considering, I may just go to math camp again," I said taking a small sip of water.

"So you're still deciding?" Since when was Coriane ever concerned with what I was up to? Half the time she didn't even come to our bi-weekly dinners, then again neither did Dad or Cal or Mother for that matter, very busy bees they were. If Dad was busy, Mom really didn't see the point of sitting and eating at a table with me.

"Yerp," I said taking another sip of water, Mother glared at me for the informality, I'm surprised she hasn't jam her heel into my toe yet.

Coriane broke into a grin, "Well we hope you'll add this to your ever-growing list of possibilities this summer," She was awfully enthusiastic as she handed me the medium sized box father had held in the foyer. It was paperweight so it probably wasn't anything I'd want, besides maybe money or freedom.

Ungrateful Much? Sonya's voice rang through my head.

NOT NOW SONYA. I screamed back Time either seems to move ridiculously fast or slow when those two appeared, Alexandret and Sonya weren't the only voices my mind conjured up, just two of the more prominent ones. I'm pretty sure they were dating though,one never appeared without the other, it'd be fitting for them both.

I didn't exactly want to open the present, right now, what if I got wrapping paper everywhere? Mother would skin me. I thought, grazing my thumb along a seam, I could feel their stares boring into the box.

Gently I picked at the tape lining the seems, They weren't gonna make a fool outta me.

"Mavey, Rip the god damn thing open already," Father crackled "I pity you wife on her wedding night," He chuckled

I was embarrassed, but I laughed along too, not because his joke was funny, but at the thought of me with a wife. No amount of love or hate I could ever feel for a person would ever cause me to let them into this family.

I hurried myself along, ripping away the paper in under ten seconds, I wasn't sure if I should be excited or not, Coriane sure did, along with Cal.Mother kept a monotone expression her eyes examining everything and everyone. I refused to meet Father's gaze.

A small white box was concealed inside, maybe it was an action figure, Cal would know to get me that, (I think?) or lightweight shoes, something Father would want me to have, probably a new shoulder rest, something Mother would've nagged Dad for.

I took a breath flipping the top off to finding myself digging through unending layers of sparkling tissue paper. At the bottom laid two long scraps of card stock.

"Cruise Tickets?" I asked turning over the thick slices of paper in my hands

"We've known we've never been the tightest family," Coriane started

"Wonder why," Cal snorted from her side

"We've been thinking, with Cal off at college, and you joining him soon, time together is... precious," Coriane announced throwing her son a cold look then fixing her cloudy eyes on me. "And we thought it be good for us to spend at least one complete summer together before, you go off touring colleges next summer."

"Great idea," I murmured, analyzing the two slices of cardstock that wanted nothing more than to steal my summer, "I'm guessing the second if for a friend of my choosing?" I asked knowing the obvious answer, but I still dared to hope the second wasn't for Mother. I'd never agree with my free will if I couldn't bring Thomas, we'd spent every summer together in some aspect. Whether it was chatting over Xbox live or meeting up at the library. I'd go to every marching band competition and he'd show up to my summer orchestra concerts.

"I mean if you count your mother as a friend and you choose her, then I guess you could put things like that,but it is a family trip after all," Father huffed rolling his eyes at my insufferable comment, "though the Samos' will be attending also," He added not sounding too delighted. He and the Samos' had a confusing relationship, They were sorta the royal family of the iron industry, monopolized everyone out of business. Father was the equivalent of them in Coal industry, though they were in completely different sectors of economics they still made each other uneasy. If this was a family trip, why would they accompany us, you should feel comfortable around family and the presence of the Samos family we'd feel anything but Though I was deep in thought I didn't miss Cal's uncomfortable shift in Movement at the mention of their name, Could this have something to do with him?

"We'd be honored to accompany you and the Samos's," Mother announced shattering my train of thought and speaking for me.

I threw her a glare I wasn't sure I even wanted to go, I was about to open my mouth before her heel clamped down on my big toe. How did she walk in those things the heels tip was razor sharp, like everything else about her.

If Cal sitting right across from me noticed the distress on my face he didn't say anything, letting his mother speak the words I'd hoped someone would say. "And we'd be honored for you to join us, but," She said angling her attention towards me "We'd first like to hear Maven's response as it is his present," She said as kindly as she could. Sadly No amount of kindness Coriane could've conjured up could not evade the inevitable, Mother would offended and moody later,though Coriane wouldn't be affected I would...

"I'll consider it," I said with a smile, there was truly nothing for me to consider. Mother would never let me decline, I saw the way she looked at the tickets. She saw another way to bury herself further into the Calore family.

Coriane gave me a lighthearted smile, at that moment I understood a little bit more of Father's world why he'd stayed with and loved her.

"Anyone care for some dessert cocktails with homemade stolen?" Mother asked with a yawn. Dinner was nearly finished as the time neared seven thirty.

Cal and I took our stolen to the balcony while the alcohol drinkers took it to the porch, Mother wanted anyone passing by to know who she hosted tonight.

"Did she actually make this?" Cal asked setting his plate down on the railing after one bite.

I snorted "Course not, she's got a private German chef on speed dial, the second she heard your mother was bringing haggis she placed an order, "

"Of course, " Cal said thoughtfully as a fresh breeze of May air kissed his skin, ruffling his curls. "She doesn't know she does it."

I didn't need clarification on who he was talking about. Coriane effortlessly ignited a fire in Mother, a fire she didn't notice or care that was there. Coriane was Moms P Wave, effortlessly going through things always a few seconds ahead. Mom lagged behind as her S wave noticing everything, noting every last detail in her memory, but never missing the big picture. Maybe that was her fault, she always saw the big picture and never lived in the moment, everything was about the future to her, a strength and a weakness. They were two sides of a coin whether they knew it or not, complete opposite that needed each other to be what they were. They were Heads or Tails. "Yeah" I muttered under my breath, as another breeze came by.

"Thinking about the Cruise?" Cal had taken another bite of his stollen, his eyes far away. He continued when I didn't respond, "It was Mom's idea to bring you along, not dad's or mine, I would've wanted to but never would have had the balls to ask,"

"Oh" I shifted uncomfortably, I didn't particularly care about what he had to say, there was no convincing to be done, mother made the choices in this house. It never mattered what I wanted.

"Dad's set this up in some crazy scheme to benefit my love life," Cal muses flicking an invisible speck of dust from his shirt. "And Mom's unknowingly dragged you into it,"

"Great" So maybe that's why the Samoses were accompanying us, they were trying for a match, though our families unsettled each other dad leaped at any moment to mend our families odd rivalry.

"But that aside you'll still come, might be fun," Fun, fun without Thomas? in the middle of the god damn Atlantic Ocean, stranded on a boat with people I hate.

"I think we both know the choice isn't mine, Cal," I said without emotion, I was confused to find the sadness bundled in hurt layered in Cal's eyes I was going isn't that what he wanted? I guess the facts were facts, everyone was a complex bundle of emotion, chemicals festering in our brains like a disease forcing us all to act and react irrationally. I would never understand Cal and he I. We'd missed too much of each other's lives, too many puzzle pieces missing to even begin what to understand what we were looking at.

"But it is, you say the words and I'll tell Mom. She'd be heartbroken but she won't force this on you Maven,"

"And what about Dad,?" He'd had always been forceful throughout my childhood, making me attend banquets, smile in front of his death coal mining traps, I didn't know the exact number of fatalities but he definitely wasn't releasing them to the public, he framed himself as eco-friendly never using surface mining, the type he used was much more efficient and dangerous, not to mention cheap.

"It wasn't even his idea to bring you along, Mom begged for months, Dad's still shaky about bringing you and your mother along, but he agreed, for her. I'm not sure why she's so set on one last family vacation but I know she has good intents," He pleaded like I could be swayed, Truthfully I stopping paying attention at Dad's still shaky about bringing me.

Only in this family would a father ever be shaky about taking his own son to a family vacation. We'd been wrecked beyond repair, way before I was born. I could I hardly blame him, a day in his skin must've been worse than mine and mine were terrible. Shadow's screaming, haunted my every hour and day. I didn't know exactly what my father had been through to conceive me but it haunted him every time he looked at his own wife. The fractured bit of soul he called a wife, was barely hanging onto reality.

She'd become so good at hiding it, but if you watched close enough in the reflections of those blue colorless eyes at times there was a fierce fire ignited reflected in her eyes other times there was nobody at all, no not nobody a ghost. A beautifully crafted ghost, carved with the cruelty of a million lifetimes. I knew bits and pieces of what had happened, and those alone made reminiscing on the tale bring about uncomfortable feelings at the very least, to live though it must've been a nightmare, or something much, much worse... something words cannot describe.

"Your mothers an odd woman, wanting to bring her bastard stepson on a family vacation" I tutted, I believed Cal on the innocent intents thing, she'd been broken and battered too far to even hurt herself. "But I believe you,"

"So you'll come?" He said with a fabricated grin, I wasn't sure if he full heartedly wanted me to tag along or not. I think he did but he seemed uneasy? I puckered my lips at the thought, as he added a please to the end of his sentence.

"I'll consider it," And I genuinely would it felt good to for once to feel like I had actual control over my future they were asking me, and I'd think long and hard about it.

"Tiberias, would you come here for a minute?" Dad's voice rang throughout the house followed by shrill of female laughter.

Cal's cheeks bloomed at the sound of his full name, and the laughter following it. Embarrassment, even he felt it every now and again. His eyes meant mine, a silent apology as he slipped out the door.

I didn't bother to wait for him to come back and carry on our conversation, it was late and I had school tomorrow as I would for the next two weeks. When I slipped my dress shirt off the clock read 10:42 Thomas would be done with band awards night and hopefully home by now maybe playing Ludi, I thought glaring aimlessly at my knocked over desktop, I didn't dare pick it up I'm sure I heard a cracking sound when mother had yanked my keyboard I didn't have the heart to confirm my suspicions. I closed my eyes rendering myself for another day of what was said to be the best years of my life, High School.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you peoples enjoying so far? If So I'm glad, the next chapter should be up June 20th so the wait isn't terribly long


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so poorly written I'm so sorry

Cal didn't make an attempt to wake me up after I went to bed, didn't even knock to say goodbye, he probably left right after he was called down. From what mother told me, which wasn't much, he'd be picking me up from school today, there were apparently some great youth groups in our area that I had no idea about. So naturally, I dreaded the end of the day.

Unfortunately, the day sped by, Advanced Math and Physics went by in a blur before I knew it I was sitting across from Thomas, snacking on my lunch, seems like Coriane had left behind some Haggis or mom stole some because that's what Sara had packed. I nearly ate half sliding the rest across the table to Thomas who more times than not did have lunch. It's not that his family was poor or anything, well they sorta were, but not the bottom of the barrel, far from it actually. Though Thomas was here on scholarship, gifted in both the arts and academics. I've been to each and every marching band performance courtesy of Cal and nearly every S.T.E.M competition. He was a genius, both on the football field and in the laboratory, his mind was remarkable only 16 and master of the flute, and clarinet and drum line major.

He looked up at me with bored green eyes "Gracias," He had a startlingly odd coloring, Similar to Cal's but much more attention grabbing with his rich coffee brown skin and emerald green eyes topped with a head of shoulder touching chocolate brown curls. His Jaw soft, an odd contrast to his overstated cheekbones, yet soft nose. If Disney ever needed a gender bender for Esmerelda he'd be the first person they'd call.

"De nada," I said leaning across the table to scan his sheet music "Paramore?" I said reading the title of the music. We probably looked crazy at our deserted table with me practically sprawled out on the table. I could see the phones from the corner of my eye. Though Thomas and I sat our own private oasis all the tables around us vacated like always, third lunch was empty. Sadly that didn't stop people from realizing that I was close enough to Thomas to actually kiss him, everyone had been anticipating it since the semester began, the rumors had bit at me for weeks. Everyone was readying themselves to relay any and everything in my life back to Cal which would ultimately lead to Father being informed and once he brang it up to Mother, I'd be skinned. Thomas was openly bisexual but I wasn't, would I even be allowed to be?

Remembering the thought I fell back in my chair, I sometimes wished he would sit next to me but it was easier communicating, plus it gave us our....space.

"Yeah, Welch want's all section leaders to review the music before season starts." He huffed taking a bite of the haggis releasing a soft moan "Your Mom make this?" He asks stuffing his face once more

"Have you ever seen my mother in or near a kitchen? " I said with a grin

"Yes, she's started multiple fires, Maven." He said cocking a grin of his own, flashing his startling white teeth "Remember that time she stabbed your Xbox multiple times then shoved it in the oven because you were late for dinner." He chuckled "Didn't she try to feed it to you for dinner or something?"

I blushed at the memory, I remember that like it was yesterday, that was the day my sixth hamster, Vince, had died mother decided if I wouldn't eat it he would. "Like your families much better, didn't your mom light your hair on fire or something?" I giggled trying to direct the embarrassment away from me.

"I was like fourteen when that happened," He retorted his laughter only gaining in volume, as he made failed attempts to control it. We still weren't sure what possessed him to put his head in a running gas oven. The kids one or two tables away began staring, they never could quite understand that our relationship was just like everyone else's, they probably expected my head to burst into flames or something crazy like that.

"Marching Band papers are due at the end of the week, has your mom agreed yet?" He said with a trace of laughter from our conversation not two minutes ago. "Spots are filling up and if you wanna be on drumline with yours truly, you gotta pick up the pace."

"Of course," I said biting my lip, He still didn't know about the cruise, Marching band was partly a summer thing, prep for the season took nearly two months. The cruise took nearly all summer, an expensive thing it was, ridiculously long. Thomas with the age he's at was already full heartily consumed in the circle of elite band leaders, hopefully, he could talk to the director to an exception. Thomas could work with me extra hours, I wouldn't mind that at all. It actually might be nice, just me and Thomas and no one to laugh at my failure to march. (Thomas and Cal had tried to teach me once, let's just saw I wrecked four drums and my pants)

"So I saw you were online last night without me" He playfully glared "Trying to catch up?" He smirked he reached grandmaster ages ago, always a step ahead of me, he didn't get his electronics taken away nearly as much as I did, but then again he didn't get nearly as many software upgrades as me, so you could call it a fair trade if you really wanted to.

"Yeah, and you'll be doing the same, considering My darling Mother broke my screen," I checked this morning and it had shattered hopefully the hardware was unscathed, though the Jack had imploded and would most definitely be an inconvenience, luckily if the hardware was unhealable I'd backed up most of my data on a hard drive this wasn't the first time mother had destroyed one of my desktops.

"That's the fourth time this year" he complained "and we were only in May. Did you actually do something this time, or was she just in a mood?" As Mom wasn't a big fan of him Thomas wasn't a big fan of her. She wasn't home enough to be openly rude to him, but Thomas disapproved of most people, he didn't seem like was picky about people but he was 

"I guess a little bit of both, Dad was over with his family. So we were actually having dinner, and you know it was Tuesday.." I didn't have to finish the sentence for him to understand where my night went.

"You'd think that the man would have keys to his own house, to let himself in, considering it's in his name," Thomas scowled. Yes, Dad was indeed paying for our house, Mom had convinced him long ago that it was the least he could do for his bastard son was pay for his home and education which is how I ended up the preppiest school in Archeon, Mountain Vista Private Prep Academy, Or Mount Vista for short, we were the omniscient owls.

"Yeah but there's nothing I can do about it now..." I said trailing off removing my stolen from my lunch bag.

"I guess we'll see each other enough at Camp," The Stollen turned to ash in my mouth, it just hit me I'd spend my entire summer without Thomas by my side. Sure we could talk over the phone even face time, but it wouldn't be the same as arguing beside him on the couch over who should be first player, or playfully wrestling on my bed at our lengthy sleepovers. Sometimes he'd stay over for weeks at a time, I've only stayed over at his house once when I was little, well in middle school Mom was out of town on business so I was staying with Dad and he freed me for one night.

Possibly one of my favorite nights ever. It was so refreshing to stay in an environment like Thomas's house. It was moderately sized so you saw everyone in the house whether you wanted to or not, there was no hunting for someone in an empty house. Small enough to call for someone downstairs and they'll hear it upstairs on the first shout, but not too compact to ever feel suffocated. Thomas's parents had always been kind, his mother a struggling author while his father was military, his siblings had always been a delight his baby sister Aria was adorable, while his older brother Bristen was concert master at a rival Academy heading towards River Row, was hilarious.

I nodded slowly morning the loss of my main source of happiness and entertainment throughout the summer. When I told Thomas he'd probably be upset at first but he unlike me had his marching band friends and the girls that drooled at the sight of him. The last thought made me uneasy at first, but Thomas never showed much interest in dating anyone, though he'd openly claimed himself bisexual. Maybe I should tell him about the Cruise? Before I could finish the thought the bell chimed announcing the end of third lunch I quickly slid my stolen uneaten to Thomas who grinned and snatched it up gratefully. With how much he ate I'm surprised he could still contain that maddeningly attractive slender form.

"Bis später," Thomas whispered in German We'd both agreed to take it together without the thought we'd be able to take it together all four years sadly he had it last term while I had it now. It was the class I'd woefully head back to, to finish the last 30 minutes of class. We'd had German one and two together, Hopefully, we'd have German 4 AP/DE together. I had never really had an interest in German. Latin was more my speed, but Mom took German and breezed through it because her mother had taught her growing up. Unfortunately, my Mother liked to disappear on me the majority of the week so I was left on my own.

"Tschüss," I responded, heading back to German before I knew it that whisked away too and it was time for Orchestra.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorta a filler chapter, but still vital for understanding a little bit more of Maven's world. I promise their won't be too many filler chapters but they are semi-necessary for the character and world to develop. But the Endings important so Enjoy.

Orchestra was usually a pleasant time for anyone that wasn't a violin. Violin was by far the most popular instrument in our orchestra. But they were animals, animals I tell you, Everyone wanted to be a First Violin, possibly because the second violins were treated like literal trash. Not just by the first violins but the violas too. The Cellos and basses didn't really care, their parts weren't nearly important or interesting as higher pitched strings. As of now, we had five awkward Cellos, three understated bases, six ass whole violas, four first violins, and eight seconds.

"Mavey, can I borrow your rosin"Elane asked the moment I entered the classroom. I hadn't even gotten my case in my hands.

"Sure," I said gliding over to the Case rack, Elane along with me had been freshly promoted to First Violin, In both Charles and Daniels departure. It left big shoes for both me and Elane, they were both ridiculously talented and lively. Everyone missed them with the Exception of Molly, she seemed eager to slide right into her 'rightful' place as concert mistress. I guess I missed their presence but I couldn't do it wholeheartedly if they were still here I'd still be Second Violin, and nobody wanted that.

Molly was already sitting in her seat unpacking her violin, possibly the most expensive thing in this room, besides maybe my violin. Both our parents were very invested in our music careers, probably more invested than we were.

I set my five hundred dollar case on the ground, taking my seat one seat over from Molly's. Merlot's case was heavy, compared to most. I mean the thing did hold two thermometers while also being capable of holding four bows, two violins, and a crap ton of rosin, not to mention bulletproof. The treasure inside was marvelous a 16 hundred dollar Jean-Pierre Lupot work of art, I thought steadily wrapping my fingers around her midnight black neck. 

Though I didn't want to waste any more time apart of the Mount Vista's Orchestra, that didn't mean I wanted to give up Violin, I never wanted to be without it, it's just the people here got tiring fast. Molly's eyes halted on my violin. I couldn't blame her, Merlot, my baby was beautiful. She had a slightly battered shine to her, nothing was smooth on her body, tiny intricate dips masked her rust colored coat, handcrafted, She was honed with an edge of love and perfection. My child was absolutely marvelous, worth all 16 hundred crowns, and don't get me started on her long slender bow, Merlot's equivalent in every way, the chin rest was a bit dull but it didn't bother me, sometimes you gotta have the dull parts to bring out the true beauty. 

Molly's violin was nice too just not nearly as breathtaking as my Merlot, but her Gideon could be called breathtaking if you were easily impressed, Gideon was a 21 hundred dollar Pietro Lombardi. Sure he may have been more pricey than my Mer, but maybe it was just me being an ass but her violin simply wasn't my style with its light coloring it resembled an understated Merlot. The choice of wood just wasn't fitting, at least for me. I thought furiously rosining my bow. 

"Maven," Elane's high light voice rang snapping me back to reality, she had a slightly distressed look on her face and I couldn't blame her I probably looked like a mad man, furiously swiping my rosin like that, there was now rosin littering my pants 

"Yeah?" I said wiping a bit of the rosin off my pants.

"Um do you think I could use that now," She motioned awkwardly towards the bundle of tree sap in my hand. 

My face bloomed I had completely forgotten about her request at the start of class. "Of course," I started, I couldn't help but feel bad we neared the start of fourth block as the second bell rang singling the start of class, and at this petty school, it was expected off all first violins to be tuned and rosined up by the time that Second bell rang. Failure to follow this procedure could result in suspension from the orchestra or demotion back to Second Violin. " Do you happen to have the sheet music?" I asked with a polite smile as she was now furiously rosining her bow she gave me a slight shake of her head.

I huffed a breath aloud, I wasn't precisely mad at her, we could just use mine, I was more worried, about the blow up her incompetence would bring. She forgot both her rosin and sheet music on the same day. Mrs. O was gonna ridicule her, music checks were daily, and this was the second day in a row she didn't have her rosin. When we were Second violins it had been bad enough, attempting to mold two pieces of second violin material into first violins once the two seniors graduated had been the tensest year of Orchestra ever, now it felt like she hadn't finished molding, she'd run out of time, we'd hardened into what we were, and she was now forcing pieces that didn't fit into the molds by breaking off pieces off, and it was painful. 

"How hard do you think she'll go off this time?" Elain asked noting my tense body language. 

"Obliteration, probation at the best, suspension at worse maybe demotion?" I said plucking my E string in an attempt to tune it, it sounded fine I should probably at very least use a tuner but first violins had tune by ear unless it was drastically out of tune.Maybe just a few notches on the fine tuner left? 

Elane didn't reply handing the rosin back setting her hands on her fine tuners to tune her violin, not as expensive as Molly's or mine but definitely up my alley, with its rich blood colored maple wood.

She'd just finished tuning her D string going to her G before the second bell blasted, and Mrs.Ollivery, (Mrs.O for short) the choir and orchestra director entered. She was an old lady with shoulder length white hair, in younger years, you could've called her beautiful... no cute was more fitting she still was with her square jaws and warm brown eyes. Her face was framed with wrinkles brought about by decades of hard work, she never denied us or anyone her age. Her favorite saying 'To deny your age is to deny you've survived," she'd say proudly every year welcoming the fresh meat into the orchestra. 

Very few of the freshmen lasted. Most got the hint and transferred out by the end of the first week, the others determined to stay received suspension by the time they were sophomores. It's not that Mrs.O was cruel, it was more she wanted an orchestra of elites, and at this school an orchestra that was anything but the best wasn't an Orchestra, same with choir. Band had a little more breathing room since they were so big, plus their music wasn't nearly as fragile as ours, it was much harder to mess up, most of the time when they did no one could tell the difference. 

I'd longed for the experienced to be a carefree band kid, with a family as big as theirs.Wondered what it's like for there to always be new people to meet in class, Band was so much bigger, less cut-throat it'd be great just for once to not be competing for anything. Molly had never looked at me as everything but a human being, first prey and now a predator, and Mrs.O did absolutely nothing about it. 

I placed Allegro, on the music stand. Sure we'd already completed our spring concert, but we'd been supplanted with summer music, that wasn't confirmed to be in our fall concert, but we're expected to have mastered by the first day of school.

Elane did indeed get yelled at by the old lady, she may have been nearing seventy but she probably had more spirit than anyone in here. Thankfully we were closing in on summer, so there was really no point in any punishments.But she'd definitely feel the backlash next year if she didn't quit. 

Nearing the end of class, we'd packed up early to help Mrs.O with some paperwork for next year. Well Molly did, the rest of us wondered over to the band room which was right across the hall. The school had bundled all the noisy rooms in their own little corner of this place, a blessing, and a curse. It was easier to communicate between us music kids, but when we were both practicing it was a mess. 

I remember one time, Mr. Welch, the Band Director, decided it was funny to replace our rosin with bee's wax. Mrs. O laughed all the way to our local department store to buy the blow torch she used to melt down every god damn saxophone in that room. Why Sax you ask? Because they're obnoxious, she'd said with there many buttons, more fit to be a label or a smoking pipe. Not to mention it was Mr. Welch's signature instrument. Mrs.O had immediately regretted her decision, by retaliating she saved his job. 

His royal majesty headmaster had declared since the score was settled, everyone should keep their jobs. The tension between the Orchestra and Band had long settled, the Band kids had long been supplanted their hatred for us with the choir kids. So I guess you could call us middle ground. 

I patted Merlot's case before sticking it on the rack, she'd done great today. We'd breezed through Allegro, Wild West, and Shenandoah. The latter being extremely tricky she'd performed well. 

The Band room was much larger than the orchestra/choir room, meme posters littered the wall. I stopped to gawk at my favorite in the room, it was a NightVale meme. No picture just a quote that was deep like the depths of the ocean: We have little time to prepare, Notice. STREET CLEANING DAY RUN RUN STREET CLEANING DAY, forget your child and leave behind the weak RUN RUN.

"But you are the weak, and a children" Alexandret could never truly leave me peace for more than a second.

I spotted him before he spotted me, well I think I did. Only Thomas could draw so many people to one music stand and I didn't see him anywhere else. I was tall so I didn't have to strain myself to peak over some girls to see him, intently slouched over a music stand, consumed in his Clarinet playing. God, he was beautiful, every note expelled intricately, his fingers smoothly brushing over the joint pieces. The tune came to a smooth end as Thomas looked up, his eyes still far away from the world in whatever place he visited while creating music, as he surveyed the crowd. My heart skipped a beat when his eyes found me, snapping back to the present. "Calore?" He says enthusiastically lying his instrument on the stand, blushing a little. "What are you doing back here?" He really didn't like anyone watching him play, especially me. The places he visited, the expressions he made were for him solely. I'm not even sure he was fully aware of himself when he was creating music. 

I just shrugged feeling a bit self-conscious, "Just creepin," I snorted reaching for my phone if Thomas didn't want my attention maybe Tumblr did.

It took me a moment to realize Thomas had not been talking to me. I nearly dropped my phone at who stood in the doorway. So that's why Thomas had blushed. Cal Calore had returned to his kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment suggestions down below, or just say something nice. Enthusiasm really helps me crank these things out faster


	5. Five

*Correction I did drop my phone, but thankfully it gave me something to focus on then gawking at Cal or the blush coating Thomas' cheeks.

"Bout to snatch Mave-ster, from school. We've got plans for tonight," Cal replied, stretching a bit "Thought I'd peek in here and see if you nerds were slacking, turns out I was right." I cringed so hard I nearly fell over as I leaned to grab my phone, at the mention of my childhood nickname.

Thomas snorted rising from his chair, his eyes fixated on Cal. Did he even know I was in the room? "So his royal pain in the ass finally returns to his kingdom-"

"To find it's full of nerds and posers." Cal finishes for him cracking him a grin "I wanna hear some Canon in D, C major Right now." He orders smiling carelessly

The room, no kingdom was dead quiet at the sight of a young talented prince locked in a staring contest with the king, both grins melted. I've never felt more out of place. All It took was the arching of Cal's eyebrow to break Thomas, who blushed slowly reaching for his Clarinet on the stand starting with a beautiful F natural followed by a low C natural. My heart fluttered at the movement, Thomas remained the only on playing as he finished with another smooth F natural. 

"Your C naturals are falling a bit sharp, but other than that it noice job." 

Tomas gave him a flustered smile as he faced Cal. "it's always nice to see you, Tibby " Thomas may have been flustered and blushing like an idiot but that's never weighed on who he was. His personality was like a sun, and what I would do to have that sun to shine on me the way it shined on Cal, I'm not sure. But something told me I would quite literally enslave the human race for it maybe more? Definitely more.

Cal's face flustered at the sound of Tibby. Who's Tibby you ask, well Tibby was his imaginary twin when he was six and I was four. I still remember how much he cried on a trip to Barcelona when Ptrolemus Samos told him, the chef had mistaken Tibby for an imaginary lobster and cooked him for dinner. I'm sure Father felt bad about his son crying at the banquet, but he had been trying to get Cal to let Tibby go for years, and it was probably his best option that didn't make him seem like a jackass or just a business man with an extremely lonely imaginative son. 

Sure he'd had me but with Dad and his drinking, the best choice for Cal was boarding school until Coriane came back. He'd extended the offer to me, but mother thought it was best to keep an eye on her experiments. Not to mention if I was home whenever Father needed trophy family we were one call away, which was less bothersome than getting Cal from a boarding school that required a boat load of paper to be picked up and also happened to be halfway across the country.

So yes you could say for a little while, we were his first choice. And no I didn't miss it, I was tired of Father son golf with business partners. 

"And your life as second choice is much better? Or maybe it's a principal thing you don't deserve to be anyone's first choice." Ellyn cooned "Murderer," She hummed. Ellyn not my least favorite voice, but definitely not my favorite, she'd was one to feed into my biggest insecurities and I wasn't a fan of that.

I was so lost in thought I violently flinched away when Thomas' arm flung across my shoulders. "You're here for this slacker?" Thomas said lazily, his cheeks were still flushed with blush.

"Well I'm certainly not here for you," Cal said yawning "Me and Mave gots plans for tonight," He announces with a smile fixing his eyes on me "Wanna leave right now or?"

"I'm Good" I snapped, honestly I was a bit irritated, just last night he ranted about things being my choice and freedom and here he shows up ready to whisk me away to someplace without even asking. He was just as bad as the rest of them, well he was the rest of them. "Where are we going anyway?" I said heading his way, I didn't like the whole all eyes on me thing.

"Around, might head to the junk yard, I don't know. Maybe Cold Stone?" Cal announced turning slightly to follow me out the door "We could head to Game Stop if you really wanted," 

I turned to roll my eyes, Cal wasn't really one for video games, save for Call of Duty, Fallout four, and Overwatch, but kissing my ass wouldn't make me us any closer. I'm not exactly sure what he was aiming at, we'd be stuck on a cruise all summer together anyways. "That'd be nice" I murmur standing in the small room holding both the Orchestra and Band doors. "But mom thinks-" 

"That I actually tell her the truth?" He snorts "Cause that's not true" I felt a small pang of guilt, no, pity. Mother was no one's fool, and Cal would eventually learn the hard way, they all would. Especially Me. I guess you could say I somewhat cared about Cal, not in the exact way most brothers would care about one another, but in the way, I'd notice his absence in the world and throw him a few thoughts every now and then. The only person that could ever destroy me with his absence would forever be Thomas.

I nodded giving him a weak smile, what was mother playing at? I didn't like being a pawn, but more often than not I was one. Always being mindlessly shuffled forward and easily cornered. It was those pawn like movements that shuffled me onto the back of Cal's motorcycle beginning our best and worse night together. 

Let's get one thing straight I didn't like Motorcycles, and I've told Cal that repeatedly. They Scare me and I don't like being scared. I could never comprehend his love for them, they provided nearly no protection, hasn't he seen one of those Motorcycle versus Car battles, it never ended well. Luckily he brought me a helmet but didn't care to wear one himself. 

By the time we arrived at the Junkyard I'd swallowed roughly nine flies and two bees. Cal did me the favor of not slowing down at any of them. You'd think I'd get used to them, but nope I screamed every time, cried during a few actually. And of course, Cal confused them all for shrieks of joy and the winds forcefully tears. 

Cal was gonna kill us, driving us to some random junkyard stashed in some random part of the woods. We were actually going to die. Endless piles of rubbish piled up in all directions fenced in by a chain link fence that didn't even reach a quarter of the height of the trash. The place reeked of various juices and motor oil. Cal beamed, jumping off the seat, the entire motion just about knocked me and the bike over. He started towards the gates without a second look "To be honest, I've wanted to bring you here ever since I found it my seventh-grade summer, and sure it may not seem like much but it's wonderful Maven" 

I caught myself before the bike could slam me into the gravel. I'm surprised Cal didn't turn around at the loud thud of me throwing the thing off of me, but telling from the scratches on the either sides of the hunk of medal he did that allot.

I turned around to find Cal scaling the fence for some reason. "Why are you doing that?" I shouted taking a few steps back if he fell that would not be on me.

He grinned cocking his head to the side, "How else are we supposed to get in?" He asked as if scaling fences was normal, well looking at the ease of which he did it with probably was normal for him "Gates locked,"

"Mkay I'ma wait here," I wasn't scaling a fence like, like some hoodlum, the gate was most definitely locked for a reason.

 

"Great Idea you stand watch!" He said without a glance, something about this place invigorated him. "If anything happens, there's a secret compartment under my seat you'll see a signal and some matches. If it's immediate then there's a gun in there too, I'll be back in say ten minutes?" And with that, he flipped himself over the fence into who knows where.

Cal was not back in ten minutes or twenty, or thirty or forty. But there I sat on my dying phone, texting Thomas for what seemed like hours waiting for him to come back. Tommy hadn't replied in about forty minutes after I denied him information about where Cal and I went. He was probably on Ludi by now or with his Marching band friends. I groaned realizing everyone had a better social life than I could ever dream of, even Cal probably and he's surrounded by people he hates 95% of the school year. I considered walking home but I didn't know the way and walking was disgusting. So there I sat for another thirty minutes all alone in the woods waiting for my brother. I'd tried Calling him about nine times, went straight to voicemail every single time.

It wasn't until dusk, that a heard a slight crunching, like leaves being stepped on, closer and closer. Before I knew it I'd flipped the seat of Cal's bike back revealing the compartment he'd mentioned before. It didn't look like Cal used his gun very often it's grown dust along with the flare. The crunching got louder, I realized with a jolt, not leaves crunching but the gravel we'd used to get here. Someone was coming.

Okay so first the flare, Cal had to know what was going on, then, then the gun. I told myself reaching a shaky hand for the flare. One swipe should send the thing off, I was sweating and sweating bad. My breathing sped as the sound of crunching grew. 

Once swipe, two swipes nothing. I started shaking harder, I was wheezing. No, not now. I thought striking card against the fuse. A tiny faint blaze of red bloomed, I let out a shaky laugh, heat was good and maybe it'd be enough. 

"Unlike you," Sonya chucked from deep inside me

I would've retaliated if not for the small fizzle and crack from the fuse, It burned me, before launching itself high and the sky screaming and committing suicide. Why the hell did Cal have illegal fireworks in his backpack? Didn't matter, he should be on the way back by now I thought, pointing the small handgun at the two flashes of light traveling up the road, a car from the looks of it.

I wet my pants at the sight of the police Car reeling up before me.Calm down self, you did nothing wrong. Just relax

Yep, Just casually sitting outside the junkyard at dusk holding what probably was an illegal gun after settings off a large flare without a permit in the middle of the woods.

"Put the gun down sir, any actions from this moment forth can and will be used against you, lower your weapons." The voice sounded female, as the police car door slammed open.I screamed slamming my fingers down on the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this part was sorta everywhere and probably felt rushed compared to everything else. But I've already pre-written the next part and it's way better so stay tuned. And as for all of you Mare fans she'll be appearing shortly in the quite eventful chapter 8 which will be a Cal Pov, unless you guys would prefer Maven meeting her first. honestly I don't know I sorta want both of them to happen, So I'm gonna leave it up to you guys in the comment section, down below so don't forget to comment folks. And as always don't forget to leave suggestions down too, they make my day to see you guys so invested.


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!, I was ridiculously excited and proud to release this chapter, Possibly one of the most important ones in the story. Also, does anyone know how to type in italics in this thing? I'm so confuzzled

The shot shattered the police car's windshield, sending glass sprawling everywhere. It sent me flying, two more shots rang out from the scampering of my idiot fingers. I landed with a thud, thankfully, the impact bounced the gun out of my hands, sliding the gun far outta my reach, so hopefully, I was done causing any more accidental damage.

"Base, I've got a young civilian, looks to be about 14, with a handgun causing havoc, Victim seems to have a self-inflicted flesh wound." She sounded hurried speaking

So that's why my pants were wet, well probably not the only reason, but still a reason. A bullet must've hit me while I was flailing around. Hopefully, I died before mom found out about this

Cal still hadn't come back at the sound of the flare or the gunshots, maybe he died in there, and I'd die out here. I thought, allowing the police Officer hull me into the back of her cab, for such a small person she was strong.

And that's how I ended up at the police station, alone, confused, tired, and wounded. Apparently, the bullet had just grazed my leg, so nothing too serious. The emerald eyed lady explained wrapping it up tightly. They'd given me some green pills for the pain, but I didn't feel pain. I waS MaVEn CaLORe, I thought with a drunken grin.

Once the wooziness of the pills wore off, The department seemed a bit tense to question me after they'd identified me. Dad funded half the city, and chances are he kept this place running, I mean he was the CEO of the largest Coal provider in America.

The female cop had disappeared to be replaced by a burly man with hair slightly less curly than mine wearing a stern expression, he wasn't rude or anything, they all sorta acted cautiously around me, like all of them. I guess Calore was the name after all.

'Or Maybe they see exactly what disease you are', Rayla Purred. Ahh, Rayla one of my more rare voices but none the less as big of a bitch as Sonya and Alex. 'With your poisoned family, could you look at yourself as anything else?'

I jolted at the sound of the chair across from me being pulled out. He looked up his badge read Detective Titanos. "Okay listen, son, so we're not gonna hurt you. We've already called your family and your mother's already arrived." I nearly threw up at the thought, my eyes fluttered and I nearly fell out of my seat. "And she's worried sick about you," He said almost commenting on my body language. "Since your records pretty clean, Mr.Calore we should be able to release you tonight," He said it with a hard face, he didn't like my family, or maybe he just didn't like me. my face wasn't allot of peoples favorite things. 

'Who wouldn't? The Calore's are literal cancer' , She wasn't wrong. One cell was all it took to infect, and my dad had ruined countless jobs and lives? But, how many more would Cal ruin?

"After you answer these questions, of course," I gave him a mindless nod, as he continued "About how often is your mother home?"

"What?" I must've not heard him right because my mother was none of his concern,

His face turned hard"I'm not going to ask again Mr. Calore, you heard me correctly. How often is she home?"

"Not alot," I blurted, I knew I probably shouldn't but the look in his eye had me paralyzed.

"What exactly does she do when she's home, does she say anything to you? Anything weird? Has she mentioned a Sara Skonos?" His voice was shaking

"She barely talks to me" My voice was small, and I was scared "She's always busy even at home," I admitted, Talking about my mother with people always woke up some weird feelings. I looked up to find the same pity in the detective's eyes that everyone gave me, from my guidance counselors to my own father. The only person that didn't give me that bullshit was my mother, even Thomas did it.And It drove me bonkers.

I wasn't some kicked puppy, everyone knew I needed help, but they didn't know how to help me. So I had to help myself. I gave the detective a long look, I was on the verge of tears but I'd say it proudly "Is that what you wanted to hear, a Calore brought to his knees? To be able to look upon one with pity? Cause I hope your happy," Honestly it wasn't a rare sight to see a Calore on his knees after I was born, maybe people had pity on Cal when he was younger, but now definitely wasn't the case after he grew into his looks, and friends, and wealth, and everything I didn't have.

He lowered his gaze, shame colored his face, but it became hard again "Listen, son, I shouldn't" He paused correcting himself " I'm sorry I brought you into this, you're free to go, "

"'Scuse me? But What about the-"

"Interrogation? But Why would I do that? " he asked as if the answer was the most obvious thing on the planet "if there's anything I've learned in my four years of working in the Justice Department, it's that Calores don't do it, No point in questioning, you're free to go," he said laying his head down, what was wrong with this guy? He was more broken than me.

I rose but, I couldn't leave without making sense of this, it wouldn't have been right if I'd just left, I was a logical person who needed logical answers "What are you talking about?' I asked, realizing my ungratefulness, I probably should've thanked my lucky stars he was letting me go but why?

"It's nothing," he barely responded, not lifting his head "Just get out, the others will be wondering where you are."

I stood not muttering a word, the room was dead silent until I reached the door handle, "Why were you asking about my Mother? You at least owe me that,"

He gave me a long hard look, contemplating, before he decided "I'm just trying to find some justice in the world, my-my kid disappeared one night after one of your mother's 'therapy sessions.' Two weeks after her disappearance, we'd found a suicide note in her sock drawer, The hand writing looked sorta off, so the office decided to investigate, a month deep in the investigation, the water on my side of the city began running brown, and that's when we found her body floating in the sewer pipes, beaten beyond recognition." His voice broke "I couldn't believe my eyes, it couldn't believe it. We took a DNA test and it matched to my Mareena,"

"You have my condolences, but what does this have to do with my mother?" I stood firm, my mind was racing. My mother was a lot of things but no murder. She couldn't be.

"That body we found wasn't my daughter's the evidence just doesn't add up, why commit suicide in the sewer? And why was she beaten? That wasn't my kid. It was murder." He looked determined and lost "It just doesn't make any sense, I was a seasoned Detective at the time and was finally cracking down on this damn case, I knew my Mareena would never commit suicide, sure she had her problems, all kids do, but she would never," His eyes traveled to a place far away, but he was stern "Someone wanted us to find that body. And it wasn't Mareena's, My baby had clear blue eyes like blue bells not those crystal balls of ice, we found on that fraud. It couldn't have been my baby, but they'd closed the case, they had all the so called 'Evidence' they needed. But it was my daughter, I couldn't just close the case so I looked into it some more and found something, a lead if you will," He said meeting my eyes, " just days before Mareena's body showed up, Rane, the guy who conducted the DNA test on my so called suicidal daughter, received a generous amount of money from a company by the name of Whisper global group, a nearly nonexistent, nontraceable company that both the Calore and Merandus family own more than a few shares in."

"Coincidence much?" Personally, I think not, I knew Rane, and he was shadier than a sunset, Mother had practically used him as a suppliant for the father I never had, going to parent day at school, chaperoning field trips, coming to my orchestra concerts. You'd think we'd be somewhat close, but honestly, I probably knew Cal better than I knew him. I thought Mom and him were dating for the longest time, but I'd long learned their relationship was strictly business. But she'd never murder anyone if she was capable of that she would've already taken care of Coriane.

"Correction, not more than a few share's more like all of them are between your so called parents, all but about 11% of the stocks which belong to third party bidders," I gave him an incredulous look, He sighed, looks like he was used to the looked I was giving him, "Listen, kid, I'm just trying to figure out the truth about my daughter,-"

"By dragging my family into this? Listen, buddy you treading on dangerous ground, " The Calore's didn't take lightly to threats, even me. Possibly the most unimportant insignificant Calore to ever live knew that "But, I am sorry My mother couldn't save your daughter, and so is she, but-" I raised my voice, cutting myself off. Okay so my mother wasn't the best, but at least she was there... sometimes, and I still loved her, somewhat, and she's all I've got. I didn't want to admit it but I have heard that name before ,Mareena, in near silent whispers echoing from Mother's Office.

"But what?" He asked his voice hard as mine

"She can't save everyone," I huffed she could hardly save me, no one could. If his daughter was so far gone, Maybe we would've gotten along if she was still alive.

"Like she tries kid," Titanos snorted "She plays with their heads. Bends them to her will, I know my baby and she was different," His eyes bulged, "worse in those few final weeks of her life."

"And if she was getting worse, why didn't you tell her to stop seeing my mother?" I asked, my eyes glazed over his words were true, I've been subject to her mind games more times than not, but I didn't exactly wanna hear his world right now.

"I tried, but every time I'd talk to her about it, her eyes would gloss over and she'd spout nonsense"

This guy was a maniac, he shouldn't be a cop, much less a detective. "Mkay I'm gonna go now" I threw over my shoulder awkwardly, If I heard more about his story it'd weigh on my ever-growing conscious for eternity, I thought to reach for the doorknob.

"Like I said that's all you Calore's ever do. Run from the truth," He chuckled slightly crazy " but Cal's back in town isn't he? Tell him, hi for me, but then again I'll probably be seeing him a few more times this summer"

I spun around one more time "How do you know my brother?" What did this guy have on my family?

Titanos grinned for the first time since this interrogation started "Like I said Calore's don't do justice." He had a grim expression on his face.

My nose flared, I wasn't just a Calore, I was also a Merandus, but more importantly, I was Maven and I did do justice, I wasn't like them rest of them and I tried to prove it in every breath I took, I knew that even If I begged for him to put me through a proper trial for breaking and entering, setting off illegal fireworks without permit, breaking that cops windshield, and carrying and firing a gun that was most definitely illegal. My family would still find a way out of it. We always did. But maybe I could help him earn some other kind of justice? "But I do, do justice," He seemed surprised at the outburst but I was dead serious. Maybe if I could help him piece together all the clues that did prove his daughter dead, he could finally begin the path back to fixing himself and that was justice, in a way, right? "This isn't me turning my back on my mother or father or anything but if I hear anything about your daughter or this Sara Jacos, I'll tell you," And with that I was off, I didn't give him time to respond, because on the other side of the door someone was making a commotion probably Mother, she didn't fare well waiting, and the receptionist wouldn't fair well with a temperamental Elara.

The person in the hall was not my mother, I mean well she was technically my mother, but an angry Coriane screaming at a scared receptionist wasn't what I expected or wanted. 

"Excuse me sir, but do you know who I am?" Coriane asked with perhaps more venom than I've ever seen my mother speak with, the poor guy starting choking on his spit "Then you'd deliver my son to me immediately if you value your, job, your wife's, and that shack you call home, I'd-"

"Coriane?" It was more of a statement than a question, Sure I'd seen little sparks of fury in her eyes everyone in a while but nothing like the wrath that shone in her now. Luckily it quickly melted to a mask of relief that had her running across the hall to wrapping me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Are you alright? I came the second I heard." She asked stepping back surveying my face, "Did-did they hurt you?" I had to admit I was astounded this was the most emotion I've ever seen her display. She usually had the same mask composed of fragile hopefulness. Hopeful for what you ask? Well, I'm not even sure she knew.

"I'm-I'm fine," I was frazzled and confused, but mainly scared "But, Is my mother here?"

"Course not, she's in Montfort till Tuesday," Coriane looked up with a mask of confusion "Do-do you want her to be?" 

"No, we'll I was just expecting her," Coriane's mask of confusion slowly twisted in disappointment her blue eyes shining. "they told me my mother was here," I finished awkwardly

"Oh," She said taking a step back, "I didn't realize you didn't think of me like that. But I guess that's what the cruise is for right?" Coriane laughed awkwardly

I gave her a small nod, I sorta felt bad, but I'd had enough of lying about my feelings. If I were to go on the cruise I had to lay some ground rules...sometime. But for now I knew the worry and hurt in her eyes weren't fake so I wouldn't push it, or dig down deeper into it there were more important things talk about like whether my brother was dead or not, or more importantly whether I was gonna die on Tuesday, "but does Mom know about this?" 

Her face tensed at the sound of Mom, "No, I was the first and only person they'd called, your father doesn't know either, not that they'd care much," She said with a slight careless shrug, It took me a moment register what she was saying, but then I understood. 

if there's anything I've learned in my four years of working in the Justice Department, it's that Calores don't do it, It hit me all at once, Cal's back in town isn't he? Tell him I said hi for me, but then again I'll probably be seeing him a few more times this summer. Then again where was Cal? I'd thought I had mixed feelings about him before but now, but how did the Detective know him? The fact that Coriane was casually threatening the receptionist job didn't sit well with me either

"Ready to leave?" Coriane smiled motioning to a night black Volkswagen with its lights blaring. The driver honked. 

So my this was it we were just leaving? "Sure," My voice sounded strained, it didn't feel right, I never truly thought of myself as special, Cal was the special one. Heir to the mightiest coal producer in the nation, then there was me, heir to all the pity my mother had set me up for. I brooded noticing hot summer air as Coriane opened the office door for me. 

The driver erupted from the car napkin in hand opening the car door for me, I nodded at him piling into the soft plush cushions.

"Hungry Dear?" Coriane asked looking back from the front seat smiling, which immediately made me uncomfortable. I'd have to keep my eye on her. Just moments ago she was a volcano threatening to destroy a man's entire way of life, without battering an eye, now she was back to this. 

I politely declined, I was tired, confused, and in a brooding mood. I didn't trust my family, not that I did before but less now. I was so lost in thought I didn't notice the countless wrong turns the driver was taking or the babbling between Coriane and her driver. I jolted up at the sight of the Calore mansion.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up around noon, the clock was inching towards 12 and I was still tired. I didn't sleep much, couldn't, not in this house, sure, the bed was maddeningly comfortable, so comfortable I'd drifted a bit, luckily my bed side table was littered with pain and sleep meds along with a gallon of water so that gave me something to do when I wasn't asleep, maybe i'd overdose but if I did it helped with keeping me calm in this place. I've been to the Calore household a billion times, courtesy of mother, and my home was a spinning image of it just much smaller and we had actual neighbors. Their house stood and at an impressive three stories, five counting the basement and attic.

Coriane had dumped me in my so called room. I hadn't spent the night here in years. Still, it faintly echoed my personality, almost like no one had touched it. The same Doctor Who posters littered my light blue walls, along with my Flash and Arrow limited editioned babies.(Not sure how Cal had gotten his hands on those) I may have had a teensy crush on Felicity and a huge one on Mr. Berry Allen. But then again I wasn't sure if those counted as crushes I just wanted to hang out with them allot and have their attention, and maybe get kisses, but like on the cheek and forehead, nothing too sexual like, maybe hold their hands a little.

Turns out I wouldn't be attending school for at least a week, Coriane's orders. That didn't bother me much, what bothered me was the fact I had to stay here for all of it. Coriane had peaked in at least four times this morning, yet no signs of Cal, Dad, or Mom. It was just me and Coriane. She's offered me breakfast at least three times, probably more since I bobbing in and out of sleep like all morning, but now I was fully awake, my eyes landed on the Outdated Mac book in the corner. 

I did a little bit looking at the thing, Mac's made horrible gaming computers, so the lag would be real, and the controls would be a pain not to mention, Thomas wouldn't be online during school hours. But he didn't control my happiness or my hours of gameplay. I literally rolled off my bed, thinking it'd be less painful than walking, but it wasn't I landed with a thud, followed by hurried footsteps.

knowing what was about to happen, I composed my face neutrally, before Coriane slammed the door open. "Maven," She gasps practically tripping over herself to get next to me "Are you alright? What happened, is the bed defect? I've got the mattress company coming in today to grab your measurements,-"

Mattress Company? "You guys get custom Mattresses?" Who gets custom mattresses? I understood custom shoes and carpets, but mattresses? That's like getting custom fitted gloves, or hoodies, The bigger the better. 

"Course, along with fitted handkerchiefs, socks, pillows, and mugs. We should be getting you fitted any minute now." She says eyeing my bandaging

"I'm flattered, but I don't think that's necessary. I should be heading home today anyways." This house held too many weird memories for me to ever be comfortable in.

"With a wound like that Pumpkin?" Ugh, she was going into Mom mode, and I was a sucker for Mom mode. "Peaches, I just spoke to your mother, and she's held up in Montfront, she'll be just in time for the cruise, but she will be meeting us on board." 

She had the oddest expression on her face, She looked happy but sorta regretful, but then again my sour expression was probably the cause of it. "And what about my stuff?"I asked unintentionally raucous.

"Cal's" I lurched forward at the sound of his name. Cal? Cal's, that name was the reason I was here. In hell. "Over there right now, with whats his name.." She pausing thinking "Tom-"

I choked "Thomas," I began shaking, Thomas, MY Thomas was alone, in a house with Calstifling through my stuff, all my stuff, if they found the Yugio cards I wanna gonna die. Thomas and I had both made it clear we were over card games, but I wasn't ready to move on, I'd spent two birthdays racking them up.

Coriane gave me a strained smile "Yes him, Cal wasn't exactly what you'd need, and we didn't want to bring everything, so he called up a good friend of yours, such a sweet boy too, came by to see if you were alright."

Thomas-Thomas had been here? While I was asleep, with Cal and Coriane. I almost cried, I woke up to a pool of drool. Did that happen before or after he visited? Did I talk in my sleep? I've been told I talk in my sleep, I panicked, Please don't tell me she-

"Though he seemed a bit surprised when Cal and I mentioned the cruise," She finished thoughtfully shattering my train of thought and raising my anxiety in one innocent fowl sentence. 

I gave her an incredulous look, I hadn't even agreed to that stupid cruise. And there she was going around, doing this shit. How dare she? "That wasn't you place to do," I may have said it quietly but that didn't shield my anger, 

Coriane looked taken back at the comment but didn't say anything, and neither did I. We just sat there, me glaring and her looking around awkwardly for what seemed like an eternity, until she got the sense to excuse herself, commenting on a "sound" downstairs, Leaving me to brood, on the ground.

I Jerked up, MY DIARY. Left in plain sight and unlocked, thanks to Mother being out of town, in my bedroom left for him to rummage through. I could already feel the wave of laughter and anxiety before the voices came in, all of them. I blacked out.

*

Well, not completely the only emotion I could feel was pain, and wallowed in it for hours, lying there just moaning and groaning.I slowly came back into consciousness a few glimpses at a time. Lucky for my no one entered my room, Coriane was probably still recovering from our encounter, besides I had to over come this on my own, other people howling at me during this would shove me deeper, I'd learned during the many times Mother had triggered this accidentally, sometimes, but sometimes to train me. It'd take a while but I could overcome this on my own, rather than relying on motherly guidance. I'd still have nightmares about it, swirling in the endless abyss and at the top, there'd be a light, bright and beautiful, my savior, and I'd swim for it doing anything to touch that light. Only to find it was Mother, spewing insults at me. I drowned on those times, She watched. 

I opened my eyes, surveying the semi-familiar empty room. Nothing had changed, except for the new fresh drops of blood glistening on shining hard wood. Not too serious, I thought, I'd had nose bleeds on a regular basis, when I was younger I'd get a few drops coming out of my ears. 

I'd just about finished cleaning the mess of my nose heading back from the bathroom, gripping bleach to disinfect the floor before I heard a quiet scratch on the door, Our Scratch, "Maveny?" Thomas was here, I thought before he slammed my white door opened to the reveal a startled Thomas glaring at a mortified Maven. His eyes examining on the beach in my hand "You promised!" He gasped

The cruise, the cruise, yes, he was angry about the cruise. "I know, I should've told you, and I was planning too. I don't even want to go, but my mother-" I began rambling. I self-taught myself how to decrease damage, Me making mistakes wasn't rare which caused me to learn fast. Just cut to the chase and apologize.

Thomas just looked more pissed "I don't care what your mother says or does, you can't do this. You promised You promised, " he huffed cutting me off, "How dare you think about killing yourself-"

It took me a minute to catch up in the conversation "What?" 

"We made a fucking Pact, Maven, I'm not staying here without my best friend. And sure I know we argue-" 

My cheeks bloomed, "What, what are you talking about?" My voice cracked

His brow furrowed like I was stupid as he pointed at the bleach cupped in my hand "Cal said-" Thomas' voice faded off. 

We just stared at each other, "Said what?" I asked breaking the silence "That he basically left me for dead in the middle of the woods?" I sounded bitter because I was bitter, he better have a good excuse.

"It's nothing," Thomas said analyzing my wrapped thigh on my tardis pajamas. "Are you okay?"

"Yep," I said eying the Percocet, how did Coriane even get that? "What are those for?" I'd just noticed the several colorful shopping bags Thomas had brought in.

He blushed "Snacks, courtesy of Cal, of course," He stuttered, "He should be here any minute with your.... items" 

"Ironic that this happens to be the exact minute," announced the douche bag peaking in grinning like a bitch. Well not like a bitch, he actually looked somewhat angelic with those dimples and crooked grin, I hated him. 

Thomas snorted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, this update is so late, I try to update on every date that ends in a zero, but yesterday it just wasn't happening, So here we are, But I'll try to get back on the schedule I planned for myself but no promises with school starting! Anyways, next part is the part, are yall excited because I'm excited! I've already got it pre-written and can confirm it's a Maven POV, but don't worry I can also confirm that there's a chapter 8 B which is a Cal Point of view, so yall can get excited about that. Hope yall enjoyed


	8. EIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know you've been waiting for this...

I froze, wanting to discuss things with Cal, like why wasn't he dead, or what's you and Thomas' ship name? I liked Tibermis, yeah i'd listen to a band like that. But nothing, my mouth just decided functioning was for losers, so instead Cal spoke hulling two large suitcases into the room. "Your lucky Tommy took today off to help me with this, I was just gonna buy you an entire new wardrobe, but this little nugget," He said glaring at Thomas playfully, "Convinced me to only replace half, plus directed me to all your... things." He finished with a muffled chuckle.

While Cal's chuckle was muffled Thomas' wasn't. I smiled, nearly crying, I knew this would happen. "Something Funny?"

"Very," Cal said with a grin "Inside Joke,"

Thomas rolled his emerald eyes, finally fixing them on me, "So you plan on doing anything with that gallon of bleach?"

Honestly surveying it, it looked like a welcoming cup of milk "Nope," I yawned

He gave me a strained awkward smile, to match the stained awkward silence we all stood in. Why were things awkward? Things were never awkward between me and Thomas, I thought glaring pointedly at Cal.

"Excited for the cruise, Mavey?" He asked innocently as if I wasn't glaring at him, or maybe he didn't know what this look, meant. Not many people ever found themselves mad at Tiberius Calore, and when they did no one would act on it, he was Cal for peat sake, probably wouldn't care or notice.

I smiled "course"

Thomas looked semi flustered, but no point on hiding it now, I simply gave him an apologetic look.

"So I'm guessing that's a no for our Spectacular Summer together," Something Dark passed over his face, it was more of a statement than a question. He chuckled distortedly "Well I should get going, lunch will be over soon and I can't miss band," 

"Maserati or Porsche? " Cal yawned checking the time "Actually, no, I need to go bike shopping so we're taking the Ram." Thomas simply rolled his eyes following Cal out the door as he droned on and on about motorcycles.

And that was the last time I saw Thomas before going on the cruise, he wasn't on ludi or XBox live or anything, he just wasn't around, and neither was Cal for that matter. It was just me and Coriane for the two weeks leading up to the cruise. Nothing exciting ever happened, except we would talk, I didn't grow to love her in those two weeks but I did grow to like her, maybe even care for her a bit, it was hard not to, with her motherly instinct. She didn't tell me who to be or talk about the future like it was promised. I mean for just two weeks it was just me and Coriane, Cal was in, sometimes, which was more than my father, who would be meeting us halfway through the cruise, along with Mother, both caught up in, business, of some sort.

Eventually, the three of us boarded the S.S Carretilla which was Spanish for something, mother made sure to have a phone lecture on the way here. I'd muted her after two minutes of nonstop screaming. Either way, we now stood at the docks, or me and Coriane were, Cal was on his way, 'wrapping up some loose ends.'

Coriane had just handed off our luggage to some crew members before I heard a shrill yet excited "Maven?"

I turned "Elane?" What was Elane Haven doing boarding the cruise of the summer? Her family wasn't poor but they weren't rich either, plus last I heard wasn't this an invitation only cruise? My mind flashed back to the countless phone conversations I'd eavesdropped on between Coriane and her husband, Coriane would lay down in bed with the phone on speaker listening mindlessly while he mumbled on and on about things, he seemed particularly upset by the fact the business leaders of world had to share a boat with civilians, something about us lowering our standards. I'm not sure who us was, but the dark underlying worried me. "What are you doing here?" Not that I didn't want her around, she was nice and all but she reminded me of Orchestra and everyone needs a break from that."

"Working," She answered with a laugh and a shrug "One of my pals dads an upper up and she-"

"Lainey!" The voice was female, the voice was cold, the voice was a bitch. I turned to find an inpatient Samos glaring at the smiling red head before me. "We're settling in, and I'm in need of assistance." She commands rolling her eyes

Elain or Lainey chuckles despite Evangeline Samos' brutal tone, she simply rolls her eyes playfully "Duty Calls," What happened next was odd, Elane and I weren't technical friends, we'd never declared it but she didn't seem surprised or uncomfortable when I followed her up the docking ramp, side by side. The only person that seemed uncomfortable was the snake waiting at the top, she'd barely given me a grimace before whipping around on her black heels and stomping away. I half expected her shoes to pierce the docks, but nope, just indents.

Elane simply waved following after Evangeline down the planks. I waved back, she was a nice kid. I fixed my eyes on medium-sized steel doors before me, I'd seen a few crew members flowing in and out, so hopefully, this was the main entrance. My home for the next two months I thought with a deep breath, gripping the door handle.

It was the most beautiful place I'd ever seen, the theme was definitely British, considering the entire foyer was framed around what looked to be a replica of Big Ben in the center with split marble white stairs wrapping around it and littered around that were little clusters of tan plush couches. Looking up took my breath away not of beauty but anxiety. Why were there so many floors, And Lights, god this was quite literally an anxiety playground. How were they even powering this a number of watts about to embark on the Atlantic ocean was sickening.

Coriane hadn't given assigned or given me my room keys so might as well scoop out the living death trap I'd be stuck venturing on. For a cruise ship there seemed to be un-needed amount of food chains on this thing first I passed a Starbucks, then a Cinnabon, then a Chipotle, followed by a tropical smoothie, and that's just half of one side of the main floor, and there were four. Why did they need fast food chains if there were mandatory buffet luncheons and dinners, and snacks provided at all hours included with the cost of the ticket? It was stupid, but I still sat down at Tropical Smoothie anyway.

"You guys open?" The sound of my voice had the cashier turned around startled,

"I guess," She snapped whipping her braids behind her ear, "What do you want?" She asked soothing her neutral African American features into somewhat of a smile.

"Sunrise sunset, please?" It sounded more like a question than a command. I was getting Evangeline Samos vibes from this one, this Cameron, as her name tag read.

"That'll be ten dollars," She says lazily working on the receipt.

I nearly fell off my stool at that,"Excuse me?" I know my tropical smoothie, and there was no such thing as a ten dollar smoothie, even on a pricey cruise. Besides the menu even read 6.99

"Ten bucks, kid," She furrows her eyebrows holding her hand expectant.

"But the menu says-" I start not expecting to be cut off

"Can the menu speak? No, I didn't think so," She said reading the udder shock on my face, I wasn't used to people below speaking to me like that, everyone was somewhat cautious "And I say if you want a damn smoothie your gonna tip my broke ass."

She said it so harsh, and mean.This is why I never ask for anything, everyone hated me. I thought grumpily reaching for my wallet. It's not like I didn't have ten dollars, I'd carry five times as much plus an assortment of credit cards on the daily.It was whatever, I didn't have it in me to argue right now, I'd be spending allot of time at Tropical Smoothie, Or Trop as Thomas called it.

"Robbing the public once again Cameron?" Said a mischievous voice from behind me, We both turned to face a short brunette, standing about three feet away she reminded me of the sun, not because she was blonde or tall she was opposite with her curly chocolate hair flowing down her back, a couple shades down from her sunkissed rich coffee skin, a gorgeous contrast to her full pink lips, almost a bit too plump, and red blush, but her eyes those were the startling part, brown just like the rest of her features but swirled with a dark yellow. 

" I guess you could call him that" Cameron snorted turning to craft my Sunrise sunset

"Not so fast Cam, can I get a Sunny Day please?" she says gliding towards the booth with a sly smile, 

"That's your fifth one today, lard ass," Cameron Sneered, 

"Aren't my brother's wonderful?" The tan one said taking a seat one stool over from me.

Cameron didn't respond slipping into the back room leaving me and curls sitting at the bar. She somewhat looked familiar, with her rounded freckled nose, mounted by a Triangular jaw, she was pretty alright. Looking at her clothes, she'd probably catered some event, Dad had dragged me to or something. It's not that she looked bad, or anything but the quality of her clothes hinted that, with her shaggy green capris and simple white V neck, didn't hurt that she was barefoot. Yep, definitely a crew mate.

"If you're expecting a trick, I'm afraid you'll be a bit disappointed." She says flipping one side of her curls over her shoulder,

"Wha-" I started

"Well I could see no other reason to stare at someone," She purrs, tapping her index finger on the counter, impatiently.

My cheeks heated as I looked down, I didn't mean to stare it was more of a subconscious thing. 

"Aww, Mare don't be so hard on him," Cameron said erupting from the back room, two smoothies in hand, "I thought you were used to people staring at you"

She simply rolled her eyes, "Attention for being a pianist and being mutual humans isn't the same thing Cam,"

 

"Oh yeah, I forgot you're into that, find an accompaniest yet?"

"Nope," 

"We'll Morry's always open if you need him" 

"You act like he doesn't remind me every waking hour," She sounds annoyed jamming her straw into her cup

Cameron taps her foot rapidly "Just cause he's got a bit of a crush, you're gonna shut him out?" 

"I wouldn't call canceling my sister's plans, so they could hang out, a bit of a crush,"

"Okay, so I will admit he did do some messed up things-"

"Like ruining her chances of getting into art school" Mare sipped her drink pointedly 

"Yes, but he's still pretty good on Sax," 

"Actually I'm looking for a violinist at the moment," My heart pumped at that "Gonna be hard finding one though on a boat of tone death idiots,"

"Actually-" I started I don't know why I said anything I literally immediately regretted turning their attention on me, My cheeks heated once again as I cupped my Sunrise Sunset "E-lane Haven's is actually a-a really good on the Violin," 

"And you know that how?" Mare sneers turning towards me, her hair was really curly 

"Stand partners, we-were" I studdered Not that she deserved to be, probably didn't even bring her violin on board, unlike me who brought Merlot everywhere. I was dedicated.

"So you play too?" Mare asks surveying the way I came, from the sound of it more people were piling on.

"I guess you could say that," I murmured I didn't have any plans on performing this summer, just practicing a few melodies for Chamber. "I'm not very good though," I lied 

"Dude, if you got the basic skills, I should be able to steer you in the right way," She offers with a smile 

"You can't play violin through," Cameron says placing her hands on her hips 

"You act like there's biblical evidence that Jesus knew how to parallel park." I rose my eyebrow at that, and so did Cameron, "That doesn't stop millions including myself from letting him take the wheel."

Cameron tsked snatching her phone from her apron, little miss seemed irritated before her eyes lit up" John 12:49 'For I do not speak of my own Accord-" 

Mare rolled her eyes once again, "Doesn't matter," She fixed her eyes on me about to say something before the intercom sounded:

"Welcome, passengers aboard the S.S Carretilla, will be departing shortly, so we ask that all passengers abroad will grace us tonight at 7 after settling in, on floor Two B for an introductory dinner, to the S.S Carretilla, we ask you accompany us in formal attire." The Smooth professional female voice was interrupted up shuddering and rummaging followed by muffled whispering "Fine," She moaned after the rummaging stopped "Mare you're needed on the residence floors. immediately." 

"Great," Curls moaned sliding off her stool, storming towards the elevator. With her short slim legs, she covered the distance in remarkable time.

"Hold the door!" Sounded a disgustingly familiar distressed voice, Cameron and I turned to see no other than Tiberias Calore lugging about five bags moderately sized bags heading for the exact elevator Mare had just stomped onto, he gave me a slight wave and smile before stepping in. And Up they went. I smiled, Cal was a friendly guy, I couldn't wait to hear the horrors she'd unleashed upon him in the hopefully long elevator ride they'd both endure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys enjoy the solar eclipse today? Cause I know I did, though there was a giant cloud over my school so when we went viewing we saw it for like ten minutes. Anyways I know you people have been waiting forever and a day for Mrs. Barrow and this probably isn't what you expect like I know you want more because I want more but I promise Mare's gonna be extremely important in this but we won't be seeing Thomas for a while except for maybe a few mentions he's busy doing his own thing maybe when I'm done with this I right an off story about Thomas' summer. Anyways I hope you enjoyed, and stay tuned for more, next parts Cal's POV so stick around for some Cal love. Also, don't forget to comment rate and subscribe.


	9. Chapter 8 B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an actual mess,

I stuffed my hands into my pockets, swearing colorfully to myself. I wasn't one to find myself in awkward situations but this was one of them. I didn't realize it was her until I stepped into the elevator. I mean I knew, she was going to be on the cruise, her dad practically owned the boat, but I didn't expect to run into her so-so soon. Mare Barrow hadn't changed at all with the exception of her curls which had grown from a jaw length bob to plumbing down her tan perfect back. Same slim waist and button nose that had silently driven me crazy for years. 

My heart fluttered at the sight of her honey swirled eyes glancing in my direction, as she tapped her ring finger against the safety rail. I blushed staring at the tiled floor.

"What?" I blushed even more at the sound of her voice, she didn't talk much, especially not to me. 

"Nothing" I answered coolly, restuffing stuffing my hands into my pockets 

"What-why-Why are you blushing?" She was frustrated already, I thought, sallowing a sneeze.

"Nothing" I lied blushing harder, I'd already picked up an abnormal heartbeat on the on the way here, it'd pass in a couple hours, but her haunting eyes were not helping. 

"Are you okay?" Her face had blurred a bit, 

"Course," My voice cracks as I grip the safety bar. I glanced sidelong at the elevator buttons, "So how it going? Haven't seen you Barrows in months" My voice cracks

"Well, My father's stressed, my sister's depressed, my brothers undressed, I'm oppressed, and my other brother's a mess, but my Mom is still the best." She paused thinking "Also I'm hungry" 

"killer rhymes, bro" I choked, sweating. "That-That was the point of it right?" My awkward laugh died in my throat.

"No, I'm actually hungry," Her hair bounces as she articulates every word. 

I'm a sweating disaster today, was she being sarcastic or? "We could eat" I stammered "Together!... I looked down " Sometimes"

"Yeah let's do it," She sounds more confused than anything as the Elevator comes to a halt as she quirks a bushy eyebrow. "That's a lot of stuff," She observed glancing at me death grip on my backpack "I can call a bellhop if you need help with those,"

"No, I'm strong," I paused thinking of something slick to say, something real slick, "Like really strong" I answered cooly reaching for my suitcase handle.

"Oh really?" She smiled quirking an eyebrow

"Yeah, I bench like maybe like, like maybe, two of you on the daily, and even then that's nothing,"

She opened her mouth to laugh but was cut off "Mare!" sounded a hurried high-pitched voice, from outside the elevator

A medium height red head rounded the corner. My hands shook at the sight of another Barrow girl. She looked somewhat like Mare, the jaws similar, but while she had a more elegant look to her everything about her was gracefully jagged and pointed, Mare's face was adorned with soft brown features. Honestly, an attractive contest between the two could only depend solely on preference, they were both attractive, Barrow family trait. 

Gisa's stolid brown eyes drifted to me than back to her sister "Dad gave you a time, and you know what you're supposed to do with time?" 

Mare rolled her eyes "Manage it?"

"Correct" Gisa Sneered "If only you did that as easily as you said it" She snapped "If this is gonna work, you've got to be on time, Mare." She expelled a breath, closing her eyes, thinking "and you want this to work or not?"

Mare's eyes had found the ground, thoughtful "Course," her head tilted up a bit "Yeah" She said to herself "More than you know " Mare murmured slipping by her sister. 

The redhead blinked twice at me before realizing who I was, her lips parting a bit with red cheeks bloom followed by her skurrying after her sister. Gisa was always terrible at hiding her emotions, at banquets we'd toss around a couple jokes (Mine better than hers) But we'd never carried a full conversation. I didn't know how to feel about her, we were friendsly. She never really caught my eye at banquets, she always wore the same colored dress as all the other girls, always going along with the theme, honestly, the only thing that really tore her apart from all the other females there was the fact she was a Barrow. Which was good enough for my father but, not me. 

My head pounded as I lifted my Calore Co. company backpack I may have been late but I'd gotten enough a big enough supply for Mom and me to last the summer, barely. The deal had been in the works since we heard a whisper of the cruise, but Conner was being difficult today, my supplier in Tiraxes was much more lenient. But I'd got the meds anyway, so she had no right to be upset. Not that she became upset with me much.

Mom was waiting in my room when I opened the door, she'd basically pounced on me "Sweetie" She squealed surveying the bags "Did you get it?" She had to be at the end of her road for me to find her in my room staring blankly at the wall. 

"When do I not?"I ask glancing at the walls. The room wasn't too big, so I couldn't mess with the parts I'd brought, but it was the closest the room to Maven's room without any windows. Sure the warm wood walls were nice along with the peach colored ones, and the bed fluffy, but I immediately missed my den back at the mansion. My race car bed was everything, the lights turned on and everything, plus last year, for my conceding month Mom installed a virtual reality driving simulator. 

"That's my Boy," Her voice bounced from all kinds of pitches as she reached for my duffle bags, her eyes dilated a bit. 

"Actually they're in my backpack today, just a precaution," I said shouldering off my unreasonably sized pack, I'd learned to keep sensitive things in my backpack the hard was at college the hard way. Mom barely allowed the backpack to leave my shoulders before snatching it up, she'd practically ripped the zipper open with her teeth and dug inside. 

Why does this always happen? " Is there a reason you always wait till your dead out before ordering more?" I sighed, I hated seeing her like this, even I knew better than to wait, shipments could take weeks.

"Not everyone has a way with dealers, Sweetheart," Mom gasps, popping a red pill into her mouth "Not that they like me very much," She popped another

"You say that as if they like me any better," I said thoughtfully, I hated dealing with Conner and his little rabble, a number of times I've heard privileged white boy jokes in the hood was painful. Not to mention they always milked me for my money, sure he probably needed it more but, Dad didn't know about the Paxil, and he wouldn't know either, he didn't look his bank account much because duh, we're the Calore's, nothing to worry about there, but when his accounts did more times than not things didn't add up.

Mom nodded, as her pupils expanded a bit "You can be the sweetest peach in the world pumpkin, plump and juicy," she said climbing on her tippy toes to kiss my right cheek "But there's always gonna be someone in the world that's allergic to peaches, peaches "

"Like Elara?"

"Exactly like Elara," She pinched her Bag of Effexor harder, biting her lip, surveying the room at the sound of her name, she was probably Mom's number one reason for anxiety attacks, she nearly tore apart her marriage " Your fathers expecting a facetime, with all of us, in twenty minutes, Maven included. He'll want to see your room, Cal." 

"Course," No way in hell Maven or Dad was seeing my room like this, my mom had basically destroyed my backpack, I'd have to burn it and the rip had caused some unmentionables to rattle the floor. They wouldn't understand this, not that I wanted Maven to understand this. I didn't want him anywhere near drugs, He was better than me and had an actual friend. He may not have been the star child, but he was the perfect one. He had so much on his plate already, and a bunch more waiting in the backrooms, he had no idea what Mom was up to or what she had in store for him, Only Mom fully understands what's about to happen, she just tells me little snippets and orders, and I follow I listen every time. She's never done anything malicious, she wouldn't start now, though asking me to leave Mavey at the junkyard was a bit odd, I knew it was for our greater good. I trusted my mother more than I trusted myself.

I choose the worse time to escort my Mommy to the door. I gripped the handle to hear a crunching sound coming from the left, it almost sounded like someone was eating.

"You eat like a cow, " Gisa Barrows voice rings like a bell from the end of the hallway. Mare follows suit smiling gripping something soft and pink in her hand, as she chewed 

"You say that like peaches aren't the loudest foods in the world." She replied taking another hearty bite

"That's because they aren't, they soft a.f" She rolls her eyes "We're about to have dinner anyway," She glares sidelong at her sister as she takes another bite, showing a bit teeth "COULD YOU NOT HAVE WAITED?"

"I mean I could've," Mare says cooly without batting an eye at her sister "If you wanted me to pass out during the banquet," she snorts "That's always fun,"

I slammed the door before they noticed we shared the hallway with them. She couldn't see me like this, not while I was this low, I'd almost started hyperventilating in the elevator, I'd probably pass out if we encountered each other again, not to mention my mother was on a sweating spree since she'd gone cold turkey for two days, That was not happening, not today, not ever.

My breathing finally calmed after the muffling disappeared down the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part was weird, to say the least, I've rewritten it like nine times, but I think this is the best one that doesn't give too much away but hints at thins at the same time. Also sorry for the random hiatus. Tenth grade honors English is a lot harder than ninth grade honors English, we have about two essays a week, and have a new book to read every 2 weeks so please cut me some slack. Biology is also pretty demanding considering we have three projects and vocab due every two weeks.This is a very complex AU and I intend to keep it that way and not make it crap, (Though It's beginning to be). But I'm still aiming for two updates a month. Anwyas, this will not be the last of Cal we see in this, next part's a Maven POV but Cal is somewhere in the works, can't tell the exact chapter but it's in the works trust me.


	10. Nine

I hated Facetiming, it was painful and awkward, Skype is of much better quality, but fathers too busy to get on a computer. He literally Facetimed us during a business meeting and we just sat there for ten minutes listening to some dude drone and on about how beneficial a Calore Rhambos partnership would allow us to sink their ship. Dad just ate noddles while making faces at us. Sometimes they were too hot, some too cold, most got stuck in his beard but that didn't stop Corianne for swooning at the sight of him. 

They were such an odd couple there was definitely love there, even miles apart they still were able to separate themselves from everything going on. But there was something off about it, almost like they were trapped there. They weren't doing anything, they just were anything. I was sweet I guess.

After that mess, came the mandatory dinner thing. Father insisted we wore the official Calore co colors of red, black, and white as always. So that's how I found myself in one of Cal's too big suits sitting at some stupid banquet thing, hungry, tired and irritated. 

The room was nice at least, with its white marble flooring, covering every inch of the gigantic room. We were painstakingly late as most of the tables had people at them hungrily watching the entrance. 

Everybody was color-coded, well the businessmen were, with their bland company colors branding their families, while the others were a wide array of colors. Cal speed walked towards the front, me and Coriane is tow. She looked nice tonight with her chocolate hair folded up into a neat bun showcasing the back of her smoky gray ballgown. Cal and I matched in nearly identical black suits, he had his classic red handkerchief while dad has gotten me a blue to match my eyes.

Or to match your soul... a voiceless thought whispered from the air. I nearly fell over at the sound, I've never heard that voice before. I hadn't even felt their presence, usually I shivered a bit before they appeared, and their voices filled up space, this one just seemed to exist. Almost like I'd skimmed over a sentence or two a textbook I'd read nine hundred times. I was so confused I didn't realize who we shared a table with.

I blinked up to find Volvo Samos sipping a glass of champagne eying his son and Cal sizing up each other. They were weird, to say the least. Evangeline and I made it clear we weren't friends, they didn't. They were shining images of our parents, both heirs to major companies but not a clue how to run them. I think Ptrolemus only tolerated Cal due to future business opportunities, and Cal was just lonely. 

To break the awkward silence Coriane smiled and shook Mr. Samos or Iron head's hand, he didn't smile but she did. The Samos' weren't a talkative bunch, they grunted more then they spoke, so we just sat in awkward silence until the owner of this floating death trap, would appear. 

I was shaken to find that a long ass speech by the owner wasn't the official start of the event. The lights dimed placing a spotlight on the grand piano and pianist embedded in the center of the room, a moment of silence flashed before the pianist from the looks of her curves she was female took us on an exhibition. The melody began soft and fragile, like water 

going round and round in circles, almost playful but sad in some aspect, slowly, gradually it transformed into something more, almost like a string finally being pulled from the rest of the fabric to become its own and well, the rest can't be explained in words. The song never picked up tempo, it was delicate and simple yet was able to conjure the most complex of emotions. I didn't know how to feel about it, concerts always confused me, I could never truly enjoy myself at them. Seeing other people perform, brought out the critic in me, and I'd just be left wishing I were up there performing alongside them. This was different, the critic didn't have time to come out because he was being swallowed by emotions the melody exposed out. It felt nice to listen to music live for a change. 

The song came to a rumpt finish, mid-note, like there was more to be played. But the pianist simply paused, shaking. It wasn't until she stood wide-eyed until I realized who it was. She looked as if she'd woken up from a nightmare, she still looked good though, with her hair braided into two intricate fishtail braids that tumbled down her golden ruffled dress. Cal's breath ruffled my hair when she turned her eyes found us in the large crowd. She didn't indicate she was even looking at as before confused applause filled the room.

"My Daughter everyone," Someone boomed from a table behind us. I turned to find a skinny brunette man standing proud, honey eyes focused on his daughter. He didn't look upper class, but his table rank indicated him to be. The applause grew louder as his smile grew, 

"What a great way to kick off the cruise," Ptrolemus's deep voice murmured "Reminding everyone why we're here" He smirked, observing Cal's random blush at the comment. Evangeline simply smiled smacking her lips, while their Father simply kept sipping on his drink, which I was starting to doubt more and more that it was actually water. It had a funny smell. 

"Whats with the Blush Calororina? Any input you'd like to add?" He notes, grin growing. 

"Besides the fact, my family and I are actually here to enjoy ourselves, Nope" Cal was good at lies, sometimes, he knew for a fact there was more in this then having fun, and we all knew it. I'm pretty sure Dad secured us places on the ship in hopes my idiot brother would be engaged by New Years. 

"There's a first for everything, I guess, like you being dateless to parting ball in July" I hated the Parting Ball with a passion, it was basically a big party to celebrate the new business deals, that sprouted from the yearly golfing trip all the rich white men took, for no logical reason. Something I'd never saw the Mare's 'Father' at, but he was sorta tan and these people were sorta petty. 

"Or you not having to hire someone as a date," Cal retorted with a pointed glare. Not only did that sting for Samos it also bit at me too, Mother had bribed/ threatened (depended on who you asked) people to dance with me; and Cal knew that. Well at least I think he did, no one in the entire hall would believe I'd personally charmed some of the people I went with

"Actually I have my eye on someone," Ptrolemus noted rolling his eyes.

"Likewise," Cal growled sipping playing with the napkin on his lap.

I sat through thirty minutes of their weird vivid comments about future plans for the summer until catering arrived; which I wasn't looking for too, again, not a fan of eating. I just kept sipping on the ginger ale I'd ordered ten minutes ago while picking at the salad I'd ordered. I didn't even like salad, it was too leafy for my liking. Like the texture was weird to me, weirder than pudding or jello. Actually, Jello was sorta fun to eat, but pudding was just weird, felt raw like pancake batter. 

"Everyone enjoying themselves?"A burly young man resembling the speaker asked peeking in through Ptrolemus's shoulder. 

"Is that a barrow I hear?" Samos grinned locking the brunette in a headlock

The boy snorted as Volvo Samos rolled his eyes at the boys "Boys please limit the roughhousing, at least until your mothers aboard, Ptrolemus."

"Oh Larentia's joining us?" Coriane piped from Cal's side 

"Yes, why wouldn't she?" I'd almost forgotten to mention whenever the Samos brood did speak it usually to bitch it some way shape or form "She's my wife,"

Coriane blushed, looking down, As Evangeline churped in "She'll be here when she needs to be, What kind of mother isn't?"

The Burnett hanging over Ptrolemus sniffled. 

"Larentia will be arriving about a week before Tiberias," Samos announced breaking the cold awkward his daughter had released, before breaking into something of a grin "if Tiberius keeps to schedule, that is"

His demon daughter snorted from his side, still looking bored

Coriane hid her blush behind a napkin and kept eating

Ptrolemus twisted releasing Barrow from his arm cage, "So where's Molly?" The Barrow boy shifted uncomfortably for like the 12th time in the past thirty seconds "I haven't gotten a chance to congratulate her on Juilliard. " 

The barrow boy shifted on his feet again "She's around, um, but I doubt you'll get to talk to her tonight, Dad might let her retire early, she's got a pounding migraine. And confronting her at the moment isn't necessarily safe."

"Oh does she need aspirin?" Cal stuttered suddenly then paused, "I've got plenty if she needs any." He blushed"because I as well get migraines..." 

"Ask at your own risk Calore," Barrow huffed "she's out on the terrace"

"On it" And with that he was gone, leaving me with this mess of people, minus the barrow who's name was apparently Bree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I owe you, beautiful babies, an apology, like this is long overdue, and I know there's not valid excuse but I can try; So I had honor English first term and like the amount of reading and essay composing was ridiculous I'm a perfectionist so it'd take me days to write a two paragraph essay, but I'd aced the class along with honors biology, taught by a teacher who'd assign three projects every two weeks and vocabulary which were BOTH due on the day of the test so that made studying really hard. Fortunately, its the new year which means a new term and I've got AP history, Latin 2, orchestra, and algebra two which honestly don't require much work besides the essays for history, but I'll be fine. I've already got a draft for the next part so you'll be seeing that shortly. Thanks for staying with me, and I know this part isn't very good and the grammar probably sucks, but I was slowly writing this for like three months but it doesn't show.


	11. Ten

After I'd suffered through dinner last night, Cal had appeared in my room with a bloody nose and two less aspirin. The grinning fool stood holding a tissue up to his nose "So how'd you get that?" He's just been standing in my room laughing at himself for three minutes and had given me no dialogue. He kept giggling, leaving me to guess "Was it the Barrow girl?"

His Giggling grew into laughs and a couple snorts here and there, after that fit he finally got a few words out; "Not really" And that was the beginning of my night. I think I'd kicked him out around ten or eleven after I'd pieced together somewhat of a story. From what I'd put together he'd walked in on the two barrow girls conversating about heaven knows what, someone had said a joke, or maybe a few jokes, which were apparently really funny from the context they had been explained in, and that was our entire conversation. imagine my confusion when he appeared in my room the next morning at 7:40 complaining that he overslept and we only had twenty minutes to get ready for breakfast with the Barrow girls.

"I didn't agree to that" I'm Seventeen, I don't need someone else planning my unwanted playdates. Not that I had something against the barrow girls or anything, I'd just be weird, just yesterday I'd assumed Mare was some lowly employee, only to find out her family was richer than mine. Her father was an economy titan, and she weres capris. CAPRIS, the pants of middle school field girls, not some trust fund daddy's girl. From the look in her father's eyes last night she was one, though there was little to no resemblance between them.

"Didn't I ask you last night?" Cal seemed genially confused,

"I don't recall," I felt a little self-conscious as my eyes settled on Cal slipping on a somewhat loose muscle shirt over his tattered blue jeans. I had barely unpacked, and all my favorite outfits where buried deep in my suitcase. 

"Well you should come anyway, There'll be food," He sounded oddly playful as he checked himself out in the mirror, "How do I look? Is it too casual? Maybe I should go with an eggshell for the shirt?" He asked ruffling his hair "Like I wanna look nice, but the barrows were never one for looks,-" His perfect stupid brows furrows "Well trying for them... The lighting always seems to work in their favor, pretty ironic considerin-" I cut him off slipping into the bathroom, as he babbled on.

It was almost eight and eight o'clock was tinkle time, but since I was being interrupted by my brother's tomfoolery, I had to complete my morning routine in about eighth minutes, which would be rushing the face mask but I think I'd be okay. Acne didn't run in my familia anyway, Nothing grew on mothers face unless she willed it to.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Mare Barrow had the oddest fashion choice for a daughter of a Billionaire. She did the bare minimum, with a simple orange tank top, covered slightly by her high waisted shorts. She might've come in with shoes, but now she sat with her bare feet, legs tightly folded against her chest, her chin resting on her knee. She hadn't said a word to me, besides a formal good morning, eyes searching sipping some type of strawberry concoction.

Her silence was kinda nice, after suffering through Cal and Gisa's small talk about everything from Beatles to chlorine. Every topic change on Cal's end, was a failed awkward attempt to bring the brunette barrow into the conversation. It was hurtful if not obvious to the red-headed taller one, who kept blushing every time, brother dear would make a joke, in clear insights for Mare to react. And sometimes she did, interrupting here and there with a joke or a tid bit of her saltiness. Surprisingly whenever she said something it was decently funny and a bit true. Crude humor is my favorite, and that's what flowed from her.

After arguing with Mare for the better part of two minutes Cal had wandered off with Gisa for a game of shuffleboard. This left me and Barrow awkwardly having a who can finish the most drinks and take the longest time to refill. The awkward was tangible.

Before leaving Gisa had muttered about an eating problem this her sister seemed to have. But the truth was drinking was more her speed, she downed Smoothies like they were air.

Mares eyes piped up "So have you thought about my proposition?" I almost knocked my drink over at her sudden eye contact. She was the most spontaneous person I'd ever meant, besides Corinne, who would randomly install hot tubs in odd places. One moment she was bored outta her mind the next ready to pounce, like a crocodile or antelope. Guess I'd be finding out which one she really was as time went on.

"Yes" I paused realizing what I'd just said, "And haven't decided yet". Talk about awkward, God I hated myself. Like more than I hated the banjos. It was by far the most insulting instrument.

"Any plans on deciding? Like actually making a decision?" There was the sarcasm I'd gotten a taste of yesterday.

"Maybe, I don't usually get to make those for myself," I said it with a bit more bitterness than I meant to. But I was bitter, I had been offered options that weren't options, and those options ALWAYS got me in awkward positions, for example right now.

For once the first time this morning, she relaxed her buckled legs, looking interested"Does anyone? There's always something orchestrating something right? Every decision is caused by something else, making us biased. When you put things into perspective. Decisions make us, not the other way around." What I thought was a pause turned into the end of her thought, she looked like she wanted to say more until she did "That's just the way I see it, but then again 90% percent of the world considers me mentally unstable."

There was a thin line between insanity and genius, and Barrow had found it. Maybe she wasn't a genius, but a philosopher.Instead of expecting life she received it, analyzing everything it threw at her.

If I couldn't spend my summer with Thomas, might as well spend it with someone who thought like him. "Do you mind if I take a look at the music you're considering playing" I said swirling my drink with my left hand. "Id like to know what I'm getting into"

For the first time this morning she gave me a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had the first part written for like two months, but had lost all inspiration for this which is why this part sorta sucks. I think imma go with a Cal chapter next. Sorry about the rupt break, I didn't actually realize what a cliffhanger I'd stopped at until I reread my last chapter. I've got the next chapter written (Partially) and it definitely will be up April 10th.


	12. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies I posted this on Wattpad four days ago then just realized I forgot to do so here, so enjoy

Gisa was interesting, to say the least, and terrible at shuffleboard. It was almost embarrassing. How was it physically possible for you to get hit in the head with your own puck? From what I'd heard she was amazing art, but I promise you she'd be better at testing foolproof mechanics. Once she'd exhausted all the basic ways to lose, she found more, which caught the attention of no other than the Samos children. Well at least one of them, Evangeline was probably off tossing puppies off the side of the boat or something, she liked doing Everyday things like that. 

"What you up to, Barrow" Ptrolemus Samos, in all his platinum blond glory, leaned against the railing the pool railing. Why was he shirtless this early in the morning? Not that it was cold or anything but for heaven's sake it was 8:30 in the morning. The Pool didn't open till 10, unless he felt like violating rules, something the Samos Family never did publically, there was no reason for his shirt to be off. You don't see me walking around shirtless, before noon. Mom had made me swear to it. 

"Inventing new ways to fail at shuffleboard," Gisa smiled nervously, poor kid. The way he smiled at her even made me uncomfortable. She couldn't have been more than 15, and he was like what? 21, old enough to drink for peat's sake. It was disgusting. "All unintentional" 

"Well when you're done with maybe, I could give you and your sister lessons on how not to do that. " He smirked like a fox, hands on his hips like a mother. 

"Mare's actually as almost good as Cal over here, basically has telekinesis when it comes to pucks, you should see her at hockey, Its frightening"

"Or at least able to manipulate the electromagnetic field, effecting polarity allowing her to move the items at any speed she chooses and drain them of their kinetic energy. I didn't know whether to smile or grimace knowing exactly who had dropped in our conversation. The smartest person I knew, and the best yet shadest uncle to ever touch the face of the planet. I had no idea Julian was accompanying this summer. When I asked Mom about it she simply said he was tied up with work. 

Gisa blinked up at him eyes wide, He crinkled his eyes with the smug smile that was busy growing on his face. "Care to Elaborate Mrs.Barrow?" She didn't even get to respond before his next article of shade was thrown; "Wait, that was today's lesson wasn't it? And Today's lesson started 45 minutes ago, without its one student"

"Really?" Gisa's voice squeaked almost as soon as the flowering blush on her cheeks bloomed. 

"No, we were actually going to go over the Rape of Nanking today and tomorrow, Kinetic Energy was originally planned for next week but I'm flexible. If you're in a science mood today." Julian was a king in all the subjects, he'd used to tutor me before I'd graduated. I'd half considered homeschool because of him, but could never bring myself to leave. Something about being around so many people was important to me. The house only had a flicker of life during one of Dads Parties or something. I will never understand the point in mansions with small families. If anything that just made me feel more unsafe. The extra bedrooms became homes to the ghost of my past. Not to mention Mom and Dad had a knack for just switching rooms whenever the maids didn't get a chance to clean the master, master, bedroom, which was the size of a large apartment, could even pass for a penthouse, it had a kitchen of its own. Mine only had a small raceway, nothing compared to the full-sized one on the property. Just a quick way to test a couple bikes. 

"Come on Julian, we haven't even been here for 24 hours, and you already wanna slightly depress me, The Rape of Nankings almost as depressing as the Holocaust and Mom said I could have five grace days and I'm taking one, so you can eh skedaddle." Mare was much better at being Smug then her sister, she nailed the voice and the look. Gisa barely had the voice down, but she was still young and figuring just who she wanted to be. I was almost 20 and still have zero idea. But that may just be solely me, I'd spent my entire high school experience trying to prove I was way better then I was. Learning 6 more instruments then I actually wanted too, just to prove I was smart at something, besides engineering. I needed personality and band gave that to me. I wouldn't say it was a place to be myself, but I did have allot of fun once I'd gained street cred.

"Well if you truly feel like wasting your first day, enjoying it then, like a humaning being. I guess I'll do the same." He paused, wiping his gaze towards me smiling "Care for a fun day, bum day with your uncle?"

I didn't really know how to respond to that, I sorta had plans for today. After I finished with Gisa, I was sorta hoping me and Maven would trade off who we were hanging out with at the moment. Not that what Maven and Mare were doing could be counted as hanging out. Maven was diagnosed a while ago with severe awkwardness and Mare was snappy. Not that she talked enough this morning for me, to make that observation, probably wasn't a morning person or something. Whenever Me, Mom and Dad would go on overnight trips and the Barrows were there, I always found her doing something really ambitious at night, like painting her nails or playing with the electrical grid of the town, sometimes even sneaking out, who knows what kind of trouble she wandered into during the daytime. If that was her nighttime life. "I'd love too but I'd promised to hang out with Mavey today" 

Wasn't a complete Lie, but wasn't the truth either. I rarely made promises, they felt like baggage on my future. I grew farther and farther away from the truth as time passed, just little white lies though. It was probably because of the countless banquets I'd been dragged to with my father his motto was literally "If it can't physically harm anyone, then why let their emotions take the hit? You can't change the past, so why not shape the way you and other people remember it?" I didn't necessarily agree with him but saw the logic in it. People held pain in their hands why unleash it if it could be leashed?

"Well did little Mavey have plans to hang out with you today because it doesn't seem like it..." Ptrolemus cocked a board eyebrow making eye contact. 

"Of course he did-" I said gesturing to the empty table, us four sat at this morning. I tried not to look too surprised Because Mare was gone to. Guess, he'd recovered over the years, or maybe they both went to the bathroom. 

Apparently, I didn't do a good enough job of maintaining a neutral expression because Gisa answered the silent question on my expression "Your brother plays violin right?" I was mid-nod before she continued her sentence "You probably won't see him for the rest of the day then, if my sister has anything to say about it."

"Guess that means your unbooked" Samos's smirked taking a step toward Gisa, "You should probably spend some time with your Uncle. Knowing the amount of time you spend at Business meetings with your father, you probably don't get much time together."

I was surprised when Gisa said anything, and almost fell over with her"Definitely, Families important"

"So is holding your que correctly, something I'm about to show you" Ptrolemus stepped forward almost shooing Julian and Me.

 

\---------------------------------------------

Leave it to Julian to sit me down at a library then Start questioning me about a person My dad may or may not have murder when I was 6....

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna sugar coat it this fan fictions gonna has a lot of grammar mistakes, and I apologize for that grammar has never been my thing, But I still hoped you enjoy. These chapters are pretty lengthy like I have up to chapter 5 pre-written and there all around 2 thousand words each, so updates will come out once or twice a month for you peeps that like to take there time.


End file.
